


[F R E E D]

by PandoraButler



Series: Fifty Shades of Phantomhive [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 50 Shades of Grey - Freeform, 50 shades, 50 shades of grey freed, F/M, Grelliam, M/M, NSFW, SebaCiel - Freeform, Trans!Grell, adrian crevan is the undertaker, fifty shades of grey AU, fifty shades of grey freed, fifty shades rewritten, vintaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler
Summary: With Sebastian having found a new partner, his plans to assassinate Vincent Phantomhive grow nearer and nearer. Will Vincent notice in time? Or will Adrian end up a widow before he even got to enjoy the married life?
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive, Vincent Phantomhive & Undertaker, Vincent Phantomhive/Undertaker, William T. Spears & Grell Sutcliff
Series: Fifty Shades of Phantomhive [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694851
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

_"Mother! Mother?" she is lying on the floor, has been for a long time. The boy shook her body and brushed her hair lightly. No response. But she liked it when he did that. Why wasn't she moving? What was going on? "Mother?" he pleaded, shaking her a bit more this time. She is still sleeping. She will wake up, won't she? Of course. She is just sleeping. He shakes her once again._

_He moves into the kitchen and looks for food but all he can find are frozen peas. They taste nasty. He eats them one by one but they're all gone. "Mother?" he cried, sure now that she wouldn't wake up again._

_The door crashed open and loud yelling occurs. He is pushed to the floor. His head hurts and he calls for something, reaching out his hand, only to it never have arrived. Police walk in, moving towards him, but he shouts, struggles, not wanting to leave his mother. "No! No! I stay with my mother!"_

Strong hands grab Ciel's shoulders and wake him up. He stared into those red eyes and checked his surroundings. "You had a nightmare." 

"Mister Michaelis?" he stared, unsure. 

"God, I wish you would stop calling me that it makes you even more like that bastard," he snapped, removing his hands only for Ciel to grab them. He let go immediately but Sebastian clicked his tongue in disgust and hugged him. "You're the worst partner to have in crime." 

"Really?" Ciel muttered, nuzzling his face into Sebastian's chest to ward off the nightmare. 

"I can't fucking sleep with you around."

"Am I that sexy?" he winked, staring up at Sebastian, to which he replied with a frown. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, referring to the nightmare. 

"I'm an orphan," Ciel whispered. Sebastian refused to blurt out the numerous questions in his mind. "When I became old enough I legally changed my name to Phantomhive since people always assumed I was related to him from my appearance. Before that, I was hopping homes and ended up in one I couldn't escape." 

"Why are you trying to kill him?"

"I said I would help you with your revenge, not that I was going to kill him," Ciel snickered. 

"Then, why do you want to get revenge? Do you have a reason to hate him?" 

"I dislike him because he isn't my father. I've gotten a lot of trouble for looking like him, you know?" Ciel grinned and Sebastian rolled his eyes. 

"Fake smiles like that don't suit you." 

"They suit you?" 

"Obviously because people can tell from one look that I'm an asshole. You look like you're ten so show your emotions more freely." 

"You want me to act more spoiled? Is that your type? What is your type anyway, Mister Michaelis? And why do you hate Vincent Phantomhive?" 

"I don't really have a typ-"

Ciel pushed Sebastian down and sat on top of him with his hands lingering at his neck. "Then, do you have any kinks, Mister Michaelis?" Sebastian winced from his head hitting the floor as he tried to avoid being choked. 

"Fuck you," he groaned, Ciel was sitting on his injured ribs. "This is exactly why I can't stand you Phantomhives. Always such smug assholes." 

"You're channeling your hatred for yourself towards Vincent Phantomhive," Ciel snickered. "It has nothing to do with the fact you resigned from your editing job. You're the one that ruined your own career." 

"If you already know that much, why did you bother asking?" Sebastian stared up at the ceiling. He hadn't been getting enough sleep and he didn't feel like wrestling with a dude that looked like he was ten. His eyes slowly closed. 

"Hey, who said you could sleep?" Ciel slapped his cheek. "You better wake up or I'll have you start calling me 'master' before the night's over." He was being partially serious and partially concerned. The nightmare still left a lasting image of his mother lying cold on the ground. Sebastian sleeping in a place like this would continue to remind him of that scene. 

"Yeah, yeah, mhm, sure," Sebastian opened his eyes. "Like anyone would believe you were my master."

"Do you mean to insult me, Mister Michaelis?" Ciel tightened his grip on Sebastian's neck, his eye twitching with rage while the rest of his face remained rather neutral in appearance. 

"Ah, there, see?" Sebastian lifted his hand and poked Ciel's forehead. "Real emotions suit you a whole lot better, _Young_ Master," Sebastian said before passing out. 

"Eh? _Ehhhh_???" Ciel jumped up and backed into the nearest wall. "Pervert!" He pointed at Sebastian's unconscious body. "Mega perv!" he huffed. "How dare you call me 'young' you lolicon! I'm an adult!" he huffed again and stomped his foot. "Call me that again and I'll molest your body next time you're sleeping!" Ciel threatened, knowing full and well Sebastian couldn't hear him right now. "Bastard," Ciel sunk to the floor and hugged his knees. He slept in that position for the remainder of the night. 


	2. One

"Can we marry tomorrow?" Adrian cuddled up against Vincent, arms wrapped around his chest. 

"Hmm." 

"Is that a yes?" Adrian blinked. 

"Hmm." 

"A no?" 

"Hmm." 

"I realize this book predicting the collapse of the Western banking system is a real page-turner but can you put it down for two seconds so we can, I don't know, plan our wedding?" 

"Hmm." 

Adrian snatched the book out of Vincent's hands and held it, pouting. "Earth to Vincent Phantomhive, do you come in?" 

"Only when asked," Vincent winked which was enough for Adrian to reconsider his word choice and drop the book for Vincent to snatch up again. He bookmarked his spot and placed the book on the nightstand. A successful victory as far as he could tell. "What type of wedding do you want, Mister Crevan? Vegas? A big wedding with all the trimmings? A live broadcast like we're pretending to be British royals?" 

"Just...friends and family?" Adrian hadn't thought a whole lot about it he just wanted to start talking. 

"Where?" 

"Your parents' place?" Adrian shrugged. 

"I'm sure they would be thrilled," Vincent chuckled. "We've established where now all we need is the when."

"Don't you have to ask your mother?" 

"All she needs is a month to start getting things in order." 

"That's very efficient." 

"The Spears are a very efficient no-funny-business family." 

"You're also a Spears," Adrian poked Vincent's forehead. 

"I suppose I am." 

"What are we going to do about our honeymoon?" 

Vincent smirked. "You'll see." 

...

"You may kiss the..." the priest turned from Vincent to Adrian (yes, he was wearing a dress because Grell _insisted_ ) "groom?" 

"Well, if you're offering," Adrian muttered and leaned over to kiss Vincent. No doubt news of the elite Vincent Phantomhive marrying a man would've reached the press by now. Everyone would produce headlines of 'I knew it, Vincent Phantomhive is gay!' while others would complain and try to find pictures of Vincent with a woman instead. They might even try to use Adrian at the ball as an example. The war of Vincent's sexuality would last a great while with very few people except dedicated Vincent fans every once entertaining the idea that he was bi. What a world to be alive in. 

"You're mine now," Adrian pressed their forehead together. 

"You look very dazzling, Miste-" Vincent stopped himself and frowned slightly. Now what was he supposed to say? 

"Adrian, my name is still Adrian, you know?" 

"You've caught me in quite the trap." 

"Of course, your my husband now," Adrian linked arms with Vincent and walked down the aisle smiling and waving at all the people that attended. 

"I'm so happy for you two!" Othello sobbed and hugged the two of them. "My secretary owes me another $5k but I'm still so happy for you two!" 

"With all this money you've been earning, I expect a very nice wedding present," Adrian snickered. 

"Tsk, tsk," Othello shook his finger. "I thought we discussed your materialism in our last session." 

"And I thought we discussed me profiting off of your scandalous bets? 20% was it?" 

Othello placed his hand on Adrian's shoulder and gave him a thumbs up. "You're going to do very well as a Phantomhive." 

"Flattery isn't going to get you out of buying me a present." 

"Very well," Othello huffed. "Too well, I'm afraid. Maybe I'll have to plot your divorce." 

Adrian gasped. "You wouldn't dare! On my wedding day? How rude." 

"You're lucky I like your brother," Othello winked and walked away to allow the crowds to come and greet the two before they all headed over to the reception area. 

A few hours later, the celebration was in full swing. People dancing, laughing, cheering, Adrian wasn't sure if he could keep up the energy for much longer. He kind of wanted to sleep. "You're supposed to be happy on your wedding day," Grell sat down next to him and lightly punched his arm. "Are you having doubts?" 

"Of course not." 

"Good, because it's too late now," Grell laughed, pulling Adrian into a hug. "You're going to be fine. If anything happens Vincent Phantomhive will have me to answer to," she pointed to herself. 

"I'm back," Vincent sighed, also very exhausted from this. "Grell," he acknowledged but not very fondly. 

"Hello," Grell waved. "I'm off to find your best man who just so happens to be my best man too," she smiled and stood up, wandering off to search for William. 

"He could be hard to find," Vincent spoke to Adrian. "He likes events even less than I do. I'm surprised he even agreed to be my best man." 

"You're brothers, right?" 

"Yes, I suppose." 

"You keep clinging to the legalities of it. Just accept you two have a bond already," Adrian huffed. 

"Are you ready to go?" Vincent asked. 

"You want to leave our own wedding? Can we do that?" 

"It's our party. We've cut the cake I think that entitles us to do what we want," Vincent smiled but his smile didn't last long as Ronald walked over. 

"I, uh," Ronald shifted his weight onto each of his feet awkwardly. "I'm happy to see you happy and I wish you well..." Vincent stared so Ronald reluctantly added, "the both of you well..." 

"Thank you," Adrian smiled. 

"Good luck with everything," he said and walked away. 

"I never understood that one," Vincent grabbed Adrian's hand and dragged him off before someone else could bother them. 

"You aren't going to let me change out of this dress?" 

"I'd prefer to be the one stripping you." 

"Can I at least undo my hair?" 

"I'd like to do that too."

"You're such a handful," Adrian laughed, trying to catch up to Vincent's quick movements. 

"Are you two leaving?" Dr. Stein caught them in the hallway. "You aren't going to change first?" 

"Time is of the essence, darling brother," Adrian waved since the two hadn't stopped. "Say hello to Othello for me." 

"What?" he frowned. 

"I hope you two conduct a lot of _science_ experiments in the future," Adrian winked. " _Anatomy_ ones especially!" he cackled at his brother's face as the two finally exited the building. 

"You're so evil," Vincent grinned. 

"Naturally." 

Vincent picked Adrian up and ran towards the helicopter whirring in the backyard. "Where are we going? Why are you holding me now?" 

"I'm crossing the threshold. Don't question it." 

"But that's a helicopter." 

"I said don't question it." 

Diedrich opened the door for the two to get on. "Are you sure you want to do this? So soon after your last helicopter incident?" Diedrich frowned. 

"I have to do this, especially so soon," Vincent replied. "Besides, how else are we going to Ireland?" 

"Ireland?" Adrian frowned. "What?" 

"To refuel," Vincent snickered. 

"And then?" 

"England."

"England?!" Adrian gasped. 

"I'm sure you remember what you purchased at the ball, do you not? I've extended it." 

"The bal-?" Adrian gasped again. "I forgot all about that!" He held his face in his hands. 

"Now, now, we have a lot of sightseeing to do and a number of other things as well," he snickered. 

"This is too much." 

"It's just enough." 

...

The manor was something Adrian had never expected. It was better than anything he could've imagined. "We've gathered your things and placed them in your room, Earl Phantomhive," the redheaded maid bowed. 

"Thank you very much," Vincent replied, taking Adrian's hand and leading him up the stairs. 

"Earl?"

"It's a bit of a joke. I have a friend that looks after this place for me and he insists I'm secretly from an ancient noble line. All of his workers call me 'Earl Phantomhive' since their boss demands it." 

"You? A friend?" Adrian snickered. 

"A close business associate who runs a pharmaceutical company." 

"Why am I just hearing about this now?" 

"He doesn't really like to leave England." Vincent continued to guide Adrian down the halls of this lavish place until they made it to the, as it was labeled, 'Master's Bedroom.' "Tch, he still has a terrible sense of humor," Vincent muttered, opening the door. 

"Happy Homo Day!" the male with closed eyes threw confetti as the two walked into the door. A woman with little expression also threw some. "Apologies for not making it to your ceremony. I figured I would get a pass since I'm seeing you now." 

"Adrian, this is Lau and Ran Mao," Vincent gestured. Diedrich entered the room and grabbed each one by the back of their collars to drag them out. 

"Don't bother Mr. Phantomhive on his wedding night," he scolded. 

"Aw, but Dee!" Lau waved his arms in the air, pouting as a small child would. "I want to see the hot and steamy wedding night!" 

"Watch porn like everyone else," Diedrich muttered. 

"But the porno is right there!" Lau pouted, gesturing to the newlyweds. 

Adrian closed the door and sat on the bed, crossing his legs. "So, why are we really here, Mr. Phantomhive?" 

"To celebrate our wedding, of course," Vincent smiled. 

"And?" Adrian questioned, waiting for the true motives. 

"My helicopter incident was premeditated, Mis- Adrian," Vincent moved his hand to his tie but Adrian stood up and stopped him. He wanted to strip Vincent, so he did. He started one button at a time, waiting for Vincent to continue. "We're here so my sources can investigate properly without having to worry about us. However, I suspect I already know the individual." 

"Someone wanted you dead?" 

"And that someone is not nearly rich enough to afford to leave the country on such short notice. Legally or not." 

Adrian smiled, staring down at Vincent's bare chest. He slid his hands under the shirt and up to his shoulders, pulling the shirt down his arms while also feeling his arms in the process. "Are you ready for our wedding night, Mr. Phantomhive?" Adrian whispered into his ear. 

"I believe I am." 


	3. Two

"You're in England?!" Grell gasped from the screen. "Will, they're in England!" she gestured to the computer. William didn't respond. "England!" 

"Yes, I think he heard you," Adrian snickered and kicked his feet in the air. He was lying on his stomach with the laptop in front of him talking to his one and only best friend of all time. 

"Wait a minute," Grell squinted and pulled the computer closer to her face. "Is that another redhead behind you?" Mey Rin stopped dusting and looked away. 

"That's one of the cleaning ladies. Lau apparently makes them all wear maid outfits to suit his aesthetic." 

"Who the hell is 'Lau'? He better not be a redhead too," Grell huffed and crossed her arms. 

"I assure you, you will always be my favorite redhead," Adrian promised. "Is there a reason you're calling me on my honeymoon?"

"You're telling me I need a reason to be a nosy best friend?" Grell huffed, disappointed. 

"You and Vincent always do this as if you expect me not to know a single thing about how you act," Adrian shook his head. "You would've spammed with texts instead of calling. There is something you want to tell me." 

"They've already started the gossipy news articles," Grell held up a newspaper to the camera. "The most eligible bachelor, _the_ Vincent Phantomhive has finally been snapped up and married...to a man." 

"Couldn't they be more creative with their titles?" 

"There are some with a picture from you at the masquerade questioning if it was actually a man dressed like that or if Vincent has a side mistress," Grell sighed. "And others talking about prenups." 

"Prenups?" 

"There are a number of people that think you're doing this for show to gain publicity and that there is something in your prenuptial agreement for you once you finally divorce."

Adrian frowned. "They really want me to be a gold digger, huh?" 

"Well, not to toot your horn or anything," Grell giggled. "But you did just snatch up the richest and most attractive bachelor out from underneath everyone. That's bound to make a few ladies jealous." 

"Are you two still talking?" Vincent dried his hair with a towel and plopped down next to Adrian on the bed. "Hello, Grell," he smiled, waving. 

"Married life really does change people. Did you see that? He just smiled at me!" Grell pointed to the screen. "All of those cold welcomes and now a smile! What are you doing to him over there, Dri?" 

"Oh, you know, this and that." 

"I take it you've heard the news?" Vincent takes a bold stab at the conversation these two were partaking in. 

"You don't have to worry about a thing," Adrian wrapped his arm around Vincent and kissed his cheek. "Nothing is going to be a problem because I'm never letting you divorce me." 

"Oh?" 

"You two are so gross," Grell grinned. "I love it." 

"Did you forget about meeting up with Ronald later?" William showed up on the screen behind Grell from a good few feet away. He looked like a small nutcracker but he nodded in the general direction of the screen to acknowledge Vincent and Adrian. 

"Oh shit! Sorry, lovelies, I have to go!~" Grell waved and apologized before closing the laptop. Adrian was about to close his own when another call arrived. He clicked it. 

"Boo! You made me wait so long!" Othello whined. "Do you know how many times I tried to call you in the last three hours!!!" he huffed and crossed his arms. 

"Don't you have work to do?" Adrian raised an eyebrow. 

"I'll have you know tha- hey! I told you to stop using beakers to make coffee!" Othello jumped up and ran out behind his desk. Adrian and Vincent stared at the spinning chair while listening to Othello scold Dr. Stein in the background. 

"I, uhm, sorry about Dr. Othello," a smol male stared at the screen glancing back and forth between the scene behind the computer screen and the two newlyweds. "My name is Alan Humphries. I'm Dr. Othello's secretary. Apparently Dr. Stein hasn't booked a flight yet and Dr. Othello wanted to let you know he would be in town until you two properly met up after your honeymoon." 

"Oh?" Adrian suppressed the urge to smirk. 

"You poor thing, racking up such debt because of Othello's whims," Vincent sighed. 

"Oh, yeah, he always forces me to accept the bets even if I don't want to," Alan wiped a tear from his eyes. "Dr. Othello can be so mean." 

"Slander!" Othello returned back on-screen pointing a finger at Alan, who visibly flinched. "If you hate working here so much why don't you find a new job!" he huffed, crossing his arms. 

"Sorry, Dr. Othello, sir," Alan sighed. "Nowhere else would hire me please don't fire me." 

"Shoo, shoo," Othello waved his hands to force Alan away. "Go do your secretary duties." Othello sunk back into his chair and scooted closer to the desk. 

"So, my brother is there?" Adrian couldn't stop himself from smirking now. 

"Yes, he is. He was planning on sleeping in a dumpster until you came back. I told him to just crash at Vincent's place but he was adamant about not doing that. So now he is trying to destroy my clinic with fire and mayhem," Othello sighed. 

"Just your clinic, hm?" Adrian smirked. 

"Your brother is a complete lunatic!" Othello huffed. "He keeps making these weird gadgets. I can't take one step out of my office without a trap going off!" 

Adrian shrugged. "He gets bored easily, you know how it is." 

"You better come back to pick him up soon or I'm going to lose all my fluffy hair from stress!" Othello pouted. "I swear, he is secretly five in that adult body of his!" 

Adrian gasped, "Not the hair!" 

"Exactly! Now shoo! Go be really intimate and gross or something!" Othello motioned his hand towards the screen and ended the call. 

"You heard the man," Vincent wrapped his arms around Adrian and nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck. Adrian fumbled to move the laptop. Mey Rin placed it on the nightstand and took her leave. 

"You smell so nice and fresh," Adrian appreciated the soap or shampoo Vincent used. 

"Glad you approve." 

Adrian felt cold metal against his wrist. "So you weren't just giving me a nice hug?" 

"Did you expect me to?" Vincent chuckled. 

"Are these new? Or do you have a secret stash of sex toys even in England?" 

"I did, but I don't trust Lau to clean them properly. So, yes, these are new." Vincent moved Adrian's arms above his head and locked the other cuff onto his other wrist. "Do you want to play?" he asked, with a bit of childish glee. 

"Mhmm," Adrian nodded, as Vincent ran his finger down his torso. 

Vincent moved his hands to Adrian's hair and started braiding it. He attached the chain of the cuffs to another chain that reached up to the backboard of the bed. Then he moved down to cuff Adrian's ankles to cuffs already attached to the bottom of the bed. "You're very breathtaking, Adrian," Vincent smiled, moving his hands along Adrian's legs up to his inner thighs. 

"Is that so?" Adrian tried not to shy away. Vincent kissed Adrian's inner thigh and then moved up to the base of his torso, he continued moving until he was close to Adrian's lips. He kissed him to distract him from the blindfold he was currently wrapping around his eyes. 

"What's your safeword today?" Vincent asked. 

"Beakers?" 

Vincent snorted. "Beakers?" he repeated, repressing the urge to cackle. 

"Beakers." 

"You're going to have to absorb all of the pleasure, Adrian, no moving," Vincent pressed his hand on the center of Adrian's chest. He immediately wanted to wriggle around, which resulted in the harsh reminder of the handcuffs. Vincent moved to kiss Adrian's nipple before sucking on it to which Adrian responded by biting his lower lip. 

"Vincent..." he whined, back arching slightly. 

"Hm?" 

"Vincent, please..." Adrian heard the opening of a condom packet and felt the working of Vincent's fingers moving in such a way to leave him wanting. He whined in response. "Vincent, can I see you now?" Vincent's silence was enough of an answer. He flexed his hips to partially insert himself into Adrian. Adrian desperately wanted to move to match his movements but alas, unable to. 

"Do you want me, Adrian?" 

"Yes." 

"Yes, what?" Vincent teased him again with another partial insertion. 

"I want you, Mr. Phantomhive." 

Vincent slammed fully into Adrian who responded with a delectable moan. The anticipation built and he was left guessing so long that the final action caught him completely off guard. He wanted nothing more than to reach up and grab those shoulders of Vincent's, but, unfortunately, the cuffs refused as he struggled against them. 

"Shall I fuck you properly now, Adrian?" 

"Yes, please, absolutely yes." 


	4. Three

"Well, I should've expected this," Adrian looked at himself in the mirror and saw numerous red marks. Hickeys. Fantastic. Now he had a great excuse to wear something underneath his bathrobe. "At least there aren't any on my neck? Yet..." he sighed and leaned up against the sink, noticing the marks on his wrists. "Why do I never think about the results before participating?" he frowned, disappointed in himself. "Ooo, maybe I can wear those thick bracelets and feel like an Egyptian god." There is an upside to everything. 

"Are you talking to yourself?" Vincent wandered into the bathroom, yawning. 

"Maybe? Or maybe I see dead people." 

"Really?" Vincent's eyes widened. "You see them too?" 

"See who?" Adrian tensed. 

"The ghosts of my ancestors," Vincent muttered eerily and then the lights flickered. 

"What the fuck?" Adrian jumped. "Did you do that?"

"Maybe...or maybe it was Cedric," he pointed to the space next to Adrian. 

"Are you still messing with me?" Adrian frowned. 

"You make it so easy," Vincent laughed. 

"How'd you do the thing with the lights?" 

"Like this?" the lights flickered again. 

"How?" Adrian looked around the room in various places. 

"A magician never reveals his secrets," Vincent smiled. 

"Oh," Adrian reached up to the braid still in his hair. He'd forgotten about it. "Why do you do that anyway?" he asked, undoing the braid. 

"I don't want your hair to get stuck in anything." 

"That's fair, I suppose." 

...

"I should've expected this place to have a giant ballroom," Adrian stared up at the scenery before running into the center of the room. "It's gigantic." 

"Yes." 

"Would you care to dance, Mr. Phantomhive?" Adrian bowed and outstretched his hand. 

Vincent accepted. The two held each other and danced around in the room without music. Sweeping each other off of their feet, dancing to a tune that only they could hear. 

"You still dance very well, Earl Phantomhive," Lau walked in and clapped. 

"What do you mean still? I've always danced very well, Lau," Vincent shot him a glare. 

"Yes, yes, if you say so," Lau waved his sleeve and shrugged. "Do you have any special plans while you two are here? Or do you intend only to drink, be merry, have sex, and other things couples do."

"You're just listing things that you do, Lau." 

"Oh, you caught me," Lau snickered behind his sleeve. 

"Well, since we are in England..." Adrian broke away from his dance hold on Vincent and pulled out a list. "There are some places I'd like to go." 

"I knew I wouldn't have to plan much." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Adrian huffed. 

"It means I know very well what you majored in, Adrian." 

"Oh dear, did you marry a nerd?" Lau snickered behind his sleeve again. 

"Only the finest of nerds." 

"Hm, you always did have that thing for books, didn't you?" Lau tilted his head. 

"Thing for books?" Adrian's eyebrows furrowed. 

"It was one time..." Vincent rubbed his temple. 

"But a very fun time and you seemed to enjoy it." 

"Who exactly are you, Lau?" Adrian puffed out his cheeks. "What are you two talking about?" 

"He hasn't told you? We're business partners." 

"It doesn't sound like you're business partners." 

"He's not talking about anything scandalous," Vincent corrected Adrian's train of thought. "Back when I first started up The Funtom Company, I carried around books in my bag that were heavy enough to knock someone out. In one of our first business meetings together, one of Lau's coworkers pushed all of my buttons so I stood up and threw a book at him. Since then Lau seems to think I have a paper fetish because he always has sex on his mind and relates everything to it." 

"I do not." 

"You do too." 

"Nope." 

"Yes." 

"I'll have you know that I haven't had sex in at least 23 hours!" Lau pointed to Vincent, proud of his proclamation. 

"Oh my, one more hour and you'll have gone a full day," Vincent mockingly applauded him. "Keep up the good work." 

Adrian laughed, unable to help himself. Lau seemed more like a brother than an ex-lover. These two have a relationship Adrian hasn't seen before. Maybe they really are friends. It's strange to think of Vincent as having friends but clearly it isn't impossible. Does Othello know about Lau? Well, if he doesn't, he does now. 

"Come on," Adrian linked his arm with Vincent's. "I'm going to drag you around all over England for the remainder of our honeymoon." 

"Really?"

"Maybe we will find the soul of King Arthur and you'll terrify me with that light thing you did." 

"This light thing?" the lights flickered after Vincent spoke.

"What the fuck?" Lau and Adrian questioned at the same time. 


	5. Four

"Fire? In the server room? Did it activate the fire suppression system?" Vincent questioned the phone as he stood at the base of his company. "Is anyone injured? Damage? I see..." Vincent glared at the wall. Adrian could see his rising rage. He reached over and grabbed his hand. "I want a detailed damage report and rundown of everyone who has had access over the last five days. Yes, including cleaning staff. Email me in two hours."

"Is there anyone hurt?" a concerned secretary asked.

"No one is hurt, just the servers."

"What happened?" Adrian clung tighter to Vincent's hand.

"I believe someone has snuck into the company while we were away. Ordinarily, this wouldn't have been possible," Vincent muttered so no one would hear.

"It's because of our honeymoon?" Adrian instantly felt guilty.

"No, it's because people were slacking off while their boss was out of the country," Vincent patted Adrian's head. "Luckily they targetted the servers an-" Vincent growled and bit on his thumb's nail. "That fucking bastard," he muttered.

"Who?"

"Diedrich, can you take Adrian home. I still have things I need to do here," Vincent directed and walked towards the stairs to reach his office and check the status of the fire.

"What am I supposed to do while I'm waiting? And why is it always a fire?" Adrian huffed, walking out the door with Diedrich.

...

"Is everything okay now?" Adrian asked when Vincent walked through the door.

"More or less." Vincent stared at the package in Adrian's hand. "What did you buy?"

"A camera..."

"Okay?" Vincent waited for the reasoning.

"You liked Ronald's portraits so much I thought maybe you'd like to take some of your own pictures...It might cheer you up after the whole fire thing. You looked really mad."

"Did I?" Vincent didn't seem convinced. Adrian impulsively snapped a picture of his confused face. Ten pictures, actually. "I thought that was a present for me." Eleven pictures.

"It was but I think I might enjoy it more than you," Adrian admitted and Vincent lunged forward for the camera. Adrian ran around with Vincent chasing after him for the camera until he tripped over his feet and crashed onto the floor. Luckily he landed on his back, camera safe, but Vincent hovered over him.

"What are you going to do?" Adrian questioned.

"This," Vincent lurched forward and attacked Adrian's sides, tickling him until he could barely breathe.

"I'm going to die. Stop!" he cackled, trying to relearn how to intake breath. After a few more minutes, Vincent finally ends his torture. "Are you going to tell me who you think plotted the fire?" Adrian finally asked.

"Your former boss," Vincent began. "Of course, he isn't exactly smart enough to do this on his own so he must have outside help."

"A group backing him?"

"No, too small of an action if that was the case. He attacked the servers to get back at me for his failed attempt at blackmail. That was his idea, but how he got into the building was someone else's. I'm not entirely sure who."

"Sebastian's found a friend to hate you too?" Adrian frowned.

"It wouldn't take much to find someone else that shared hatred for me," Vincent admitted. "I have numerous enemies. But, this is different. This is more like a game. I'm sure Sebastian is well aware that he was in the wrong but now this is a challenge. He wants to know if he can outsmart me. He doesn't care who he has to use to manage it."

"Outsmart you? The great Vincent Phantomhive?" Adrian snickered.

"Yes, the only person who could outsmart me would be myself, I'm afraid."

"Which means?"

"Which means that we are looking for an individual that has been compared to me their entire life and stalked me from what the little information the news has given them."

"That sounds like a lot of work."

"No," Vincent shook his head. "Whoever it is will come to us eventually. Smart criminals always want to be known for their crimes."

"Are you a smart criminal mastermind?"

"Not anymore."

"You were one?" Adrian sat up, flabbergasted.

"Almost," Vincent shrugged. "I chose to form a company over attempting to inherit an underground crime ring."

"You're still full of so many secrets," Adrian plopped down on the ground again.

"I like to keep people on their toes."

...

"Do you think he got the message?" Sebastian couldn't help but ask.

"He is Vincent fucking Phantomhive of course he got the message," Ciel rolled his eyes. "How long do you intend to wear that cleaning outfit?"

Sebastian looked down at his clothes and then back to Ciel. "I don't exactly have anything to change into. My other clothes are covered in mud and if I go out again like this people are going to ask some questions."

"Walk around naked then," Ciel stared, waiting for Sebastian to strip.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to be subjected to your scrutinizing gaze."

"Oh, you mean the way you looked at women up until now? Someone getting a conscience?" Ciel scoffed.

"At least I know I was an asshole. You're still a closeted pervert," Sebastian pointed.

"I don't know, I think I was pretty open just now."

"Don't think I don't know where you were touching last night."

"You brought that upon yourself," Ciel huffed, crossing his arms. "It's your own fault for calling me such a terrible nickname."

"Oh? Don't like being called Young Master? Is that it? Maybe you'll stop calling me Mr. Michaelis then."

"Absolutely not."

"Fine, Young Master," Sebastian sneered. "What's the next stage of the plan?"

"Well..." Ciel smirked.


	6. Five

"Are you reading _another_ book about the collapse of the economy?" Adrian playfully rolled his eyes and sat down next to Vincent on the couch. 

"It's highly entertaining stuff." 

"Obviously. But, what are you going to do with all of this information if it happens?" 

"Hm, maybe I'll become the President of the World," Vincent shrugged.

"Did you just casually say you'd take over the world if the economy collapsed?" Adrian didn't know if he should be pleased or scared. 

"Of course, someone has to. Maybe I'll force the planet into bringing us back to Pangea and then we can all live happily ever after while I live eternally on the medical discoveries of science." 

"Are you being completely serious?" 

"Absolutely not," Vincent laughed. "I'm reading up in hopes of stopping the economy from getting out of control. I have more than enough profits redistribute cash should everything go downhill." 

"Sometimes I forget you're actually very bad at being a rich man..." 

"What do you mean by that?" 

"You give way more than just a small sum of spending cash to charities, support the funding of important things like schools' food programs, and are actually concerned about the everyday people just trying to earn enough to support themselves." 

"When you put it like that you make rich people sound awful," Vincent sighed. "But, I suppose you do have a point. At this stage in the game, most people are concerned about saving their assets instead of utilizing them." 

"Tell me what's really bothering you," Adrian poked Vincent's forehead. "You've got a typical Phantomhive eyebrow furrow there. A nice little V to match your name." 

"I want this arsonist taken care of," Vincent confessed. 

"Makes sense but why are you stressing about it?" 

"I'm not stressed, I'm thinking." 

"So, you're stressed." 

"I'm thinking." 

"Sure, sure, whatever you want to call it," Adrian shrugged. 

"I want to know who is doing this. I want to know exactly why and I won't figure that out unless I get clues about who it is. But, this person has been very careful to get only Sebastian on the cameras..." 

"Aw, Mr. I Know Everything is upset because he doesn't know everything," Adrian poked Vincent's cheek. 

"It's not-" Vincent swatted Adrian's hand away. "Okay, maybe it is," he pouted. 

"It's almost as if I know my husband well or something," Adrian ruffled Vincent's hair. "Ah," he flushed, scooting towards the opposite end of the couch and hid his face in his hands. "'My husband.' I'm not used to it." Vincent laughed, holding his stomach and wiping a tear from his eye. "Don't laugh at me!" Adrian's face got redder. 

"Apologies, I'm not laughing at you, exactly," Vincent tried to suppress his fit. "Just the absurdity of this conversation. In just a few minutes we've gone from world domination to you being embarrassed about the fact we're married." 

"That is kind of unusual, isn't it?" 

"Oh, that reminds me, Eric is coming over at some point to discuss the plans." 

"The plans?" Adrian tilted his head, not understanding. 

"The plans, for our home. Did you forget?" 

"You were serious!" Adrian gaped. "Of course you were serious what was I thinking," Adrian wanted to slap himself. He'd conveniently blocked out the memory of Vincent taking him to an open house and the designer flirting with him. Eric. He didn't like Eric. Especially not the blonde, expensive clothing, cologne-wearing, smiling too provocatively at his husband- Eric. That smug face with the weird little chin beard- Eric. Grell also had issues with Eric. Apparently he was an ex of William. Adrian insisted it was probably a strange friends-with-benefits type situation but Grell seemed to think it was more, especially since William has a habit of liking eccentric characters...

"Would you like to go for a drive?" Vincent's question snapped Adrian out of his thought process. 

"Only if I get to drive," he snickered. 

"Okay."

"Wait, really?" 

...

The car was perfectly blue. It was one of Vincent's favorites. Adrian couldn't believe he was actually sitting in the driver's seat right now. "Well?" Vincent gestured. 

"Are you sure you want to let me drive?" 

"Do you want me to change my mind?" 

"Absolutely not," Adrian, filled with a new sense of willpower, started the engine and got the party rolling. He practically slammed on the gas to get the full excitement out of this rather nice sports car. Right out of the driveway and onto the road, he giggled and turned the corners quite skillfully. 

"Were you a racecar driver in another life?" 

"No, but I certainly had a racecar driver phase," Adrian admitted, rolling down the windows. 

Vincent's mild concern for his safety is replaced with a vivid aura of tension. He glanced in the rearview mirror and then in the side one. 

"Is something wrong?" 

"Don't panic, but we're being followed." 

"Oh?" Adrian suppressed his urge to smirk and speed up. "How do you know that?" 

"The car behind us has false license plates." 

Adrian turned onto the ramp leading to a major highway and started speeding up instantly coming off of the ramp. Luckily for him, there weren't many cars out here so he could be that obnoxious asshole and swerve in and out of traffic. "Do we know who is driving?" 

"Could be anyone, the window is slightly tinte- Swerve. Right now," Vincent snapped and Adrian did. Probably the only time in his life where he immediately followed Vincent's orders. He heard a gunshot right after. 

"They're armed?" 

"He is armed. Sebastian is sticking his upper torso out of the passenger side window and shooting at our tires." 

"Well, fuck that bitch," Adrian slammed on the gas and snuck in-between two trucks before one of them started turning and closed the gap. "That should give us some time." 

"Not as much as you think, one of those trucks was a car-transporter. The ramp is easy to shoot down so-" Vincent glared in the mirror. 

"Ah, the mad lad," Adrian glanced at the mirror to see the car jumping over the truck and landing perfectly in front of it. The tires squealed and the pursuit continued. Sebastian fired more shots. Adrian clicked his tongue in disgust and sped up to get more cars in-between them. 

"There is a bridge in front of us, one of those bridges that raise when a boat comes," Vincent saw the flashing lights but instead of slowing down, Adrian sped up. 

"Ohho, I've always wanted to do this," he gripped the wheel tightly and smirked. 

"Do you even know how fast you're going?" Vincent glanced down at the speedometer. 

"Faster than that little bitch car behind us can handle. Aren't you glad we took your car, sweetie?" Adrian hummed and focused on the road before the gap. Luckily they made it before it got too big. One little hop and they'd be safe, for now, and if Adrian could land properly. Vincent held his breath as they jumped and landed. A tire gave out but luckily one of Vincent's work buildings was a short distance away so Adrian finally slowed down and just tried to get there. 

Once in the parking lot, Adrian exited the vehicle, grabbed his knees, and let out a long breath. "Well, fuck." 

"And, you're sure you're not a racecar driver in another life?" Vincent exited the car and raised an eyebrow. 

"We're on home base now, right? They won't do anything to us here..." 

"Hopefully." 

"Great," Adrian walked around the car and kissed Vincent. His hands were still shaking from the adrenaline rush but he grabbed Vincent's head anyway. Vincent moved his hand to grab Adrian's. 

"Did that make you feel better?" 

"Just a bit, yes," Adrian rested his forehead on Vincent's. 

"We'll have to wait for Ludger to get here with another car," Vincent sighed. 

"Ludger?" 

"Yes, I hired two more Diedrichs and Diedrich beefed up security." 

"What do you mean two more Diedrichs? Did you get two more pets or something?" Adrian chuckled. 

"Ludger and Sascha. They'll be your personal guards from now on." 

"Oh, so I get my own two pets?" 

There was a fumbling sound from in the distance. Vincent turned, "Who's there?" he asked, standing in front of Adrian. A small male poked his head out from behind the nearby car, his body shaking in fear, or something similar. 

"S-sorry..." he muttered, coming out from behind the car slowly. He raised his hands and started sobbing. His hair the same shade as Vincent's and one of his eyes covered by a bandage patch. 

"Vincent, he looks..." Adrian pointed. 

Vincent took a step forward and knelt down in front of the male. "What is your name," he smiled. If his ratty clothing and dirty face were any clue, this individual with a childlike appearance was homeless. 

"C-Ciel," he nearly whispered, stumbling over his feet as he tried to take a step back. 


	7. Six

"I can't believe you just took him home with us," Adrian muttered, staring down at Ciel, currently clinging to his arm. "But, he is kind of cute," he smiled. "How old are you?" he asked. Ciel looked around, and then stared at the ground, offering no response.

Vincent stared but also said nothing. Ciel offered no information other than his name. No last name. No previous living location. No age. Just 'Ciel.' Vincent pondered the possibility of amnesia but that didn't seem right. Something was very wrong about all of this. Very wrong. He couldn't find the dots to connect just yet. But they were there, somewhere, they had to be.

"Well, I couldn't just leave him there, now could I?" Vincent chuckled lightly and opened the door to his home finally. The trio walked in and Diedrich stood, dropping the tray in his hands.

"When the fuck did you have a kid? Is this some genetically engineered bullshit? Did you get drunk and try to create Jurassic Park again? But with clones? Oh my god, what the fuc-" Diedrich started rambling but Vincent shook his head.

"We all know how very careful I am," Vincent sighed. "I would never have a kid unless I planned it out specific-" Vincent stared at Ciel, his stomach churned as his mind wandered. How old was Ciel? Was he 10? 13? 20 but looked 7? Vincent became pale. No. No. That can't be right, right? Haha, no. But, there was only one woman in the world who had not a care of condoms or birth control-

"You tried to create Jurassic Park?" Adrian asked, snapping Vincent out of his daze.

"What? Oh, yes," Vincent nodded. "I was very drunk and had spent far too much time with Lau. He made me watch all of the movies before Jurassic World came out and then insisted I make my own dinosaurs."

"Thank God he didn't," Diedrich sighed, picking up what he dropped.

Vincent covered his mouth with his hand and wandered into the nearest bathroom. That slight change in conversation wasn't enough to alter his train of thought. Although it did help him avoid it for a few moments. He knelt down in front of the toilet and vomited up a storm. Even when there was nothing in his stomach, it still churned with acid and disgust. Ciel let go of Adrian's arm and followed him, standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"A-are you o-okay?" he asked, grabbing the edges of his shirt with his hands. Vincent held his mouth, looking carefully for any signs that they weren't related. But his mind thought of something else.

_"Do you see here?" the woman who gave birth to him sneered down at him holding a mirror. "This is the face of a lost boy, one that belongs to me," her eyes filled with a possessive nature as her hair curled around her face, dangling like snakes. His child self stared into the mirror, his reflection soulless in nature but the image still remained in his mind._

Vincent blinked, seeing only the reflection of his childhood self now in Ciel. He blinked again. The image remained. Even with the eyepatch, the frailness of his body underneath those dirty clothes was identical. Ciel stepped forward and reached out his hand to pat Vincent on the head, trying to comfort him somehow. In that movement, his clothing rode up and revealed the bruising around his wrist. Bruising consistent with handcuffs.

"D-do you f-feel better?"

Vincent stood up and tried to get the horrid taste out of his mouth. She wouldn't, would she? Of course not. Yes, she would. Actually. She totally would. "Vincent?" Adrian grabbed his shoulder and he flinched, turning his head. "Are you okay?"

"You should," Vincent blinked, realizing he was speaking too quietly for anyone to hear. "You should give him a bath..." he spoke up a bit and pointed to Ciel. "I need to..." his voice trailed off as he removed Adrian's hand and walked out of the bathroom. He wandered aimlessly in some sort of direction.

Adrian closed the door and started filling the tub. He closed the lid to the toilet and flushed it. He grabbed some bath salts and bubble soap to make the bath more interesting. "Do you want to take off your clothes?" Adrian asked, not sure how comfortable Ciel was around people. He looked at the closed door and then at Adrian.

"Is h-he okay?"

"He'll be okay," Adrian smiled.

"Is it because of m-me?" Ciel's visible eye started to water. "I'm s-sorry."

Adrian patted Ciel's head. "Let's get you out of those dirty clothes." Ciel nodded and fumbled with this shirt but his hands were shaking so much he could barely handle it. "Raise your arms," Adrian said. Ciel did so. He raised his arms and Adrian gently pulled the shirt off. His pants were too big so as soon as he let go of them they fell. Ciel stepped into the tub. As he turned, the burn mark on his lower back caught Adrian's attention, as did the marks on his wrists as he gripped the side of the tub.

" _Oh_ ," Adrian realized what had been upsetting Vincent. Not the fact he might have some illegitimate child...but how much Ciel must remind him of himself and those unpleasant memories.

"Ah," Ciel slapped his hand over his back and quickly sat in the tub.

"I didn't get a good look at it, don't worry," Adrian assured. That was a lie. He totally saw what it was. A family crest. One he couldn't quite place but one he knew and would certainly look into later. He'd stumbled upon it before while trying to make one for Vincent's ring.

Adrian grabbed some shampoo and started washing Ciel's hair. Was this what it felt like being a parent? Hm... he wasn't sure how to feel. "You should probably take off your eyepatch bandage thing too..." he muttered, watching the suds fall over his face. Ciel nodded, removing it carefully. He kept his eyelid closed but Adrian could see the vacancy. He'd thought the eye was injured...but actually he didn't have an eye at all.

"What happened to your eye?"

Ciel's visible eye lost what little light it had and his face vacant of expression. He looked even more like a small Vincent now. "Master tore it out..." he muttered.

"Master?"

Ciel nodded slowly. "Master doesn't like it when I speak casually to him..."

"Is that so..." Adrian's eyebrows furrowed. The similarities were starting to stack up. He didn't enjoy the eerie feeling in his chest. Just who was this Ciel?

...

Adrian dried Ciel's hair and wrapped him in a towel. He led him to Vincent's room. Vincent was sitting on the bed, deep in thought with his legs crossed, when he saw the two of them there he jumped up and walked over, kneeling down and grabbing Ciel's shoulders.

"You're so cute," his eyes lit up with intense curiosity, a complete turnaround from his previous state of being. "Do you have a favorite color?" he smiled. "I was thinking you'd look nice in green, maybe a grey-brown, or purple? Of course, there is always blue."

Ciel tensed. "No purple," he muttered.

Vincent took out his phone and stood up, snapping pictures of Ciel on all sides. "Nina is going to have a field day," he grinned.

"Are you okay?" Adrian frowned, unsure of where this high energy came from.

"I've done the data," Vincent replied. Adrian took that to mean he'd found a clue to who Ciel really was.

"You say that but," Adrian sighed, "you probably just cheered yourself up reading weird financial doomsday books..."

"Financial doomsday?" Ciel's eye lit up and he grabbed Adrian's sleeve. "Can I see?"

"Nina should be over soon with an assortment of clothing and then I can take you into the library and show you all of the good reads," Vincent grinned.

"Collapse of the Western World?" Ciel beamed.

"Stock markets plummeting," Vincent replied. The two grabbed each other's hands and continued listing off the economy's worst nightmares in sync.

"I'm so lost..." Adrian shook his head.


	8. Seven

"Why are you suddenly so chipper?" Adrian asked as they exited the building and made their way to the car. It wasn't until they were actually inside and a ways down the road that Vincent returned to his typical dead-inside status. The dramatic transition threw Adrian for a loop.

"I'm not."

"Then...why?"

"To fight an actor you must be good at acting yourself," Vincent replied. "Although, it's not entirely an act," Vincent smiled a bit. "I am actually fond of him. I'm just not fond of the memories he brings with his appearance. So, once I figure out who he is everything will be a bit easier."

"Trancy," Adrian blurted out.

"What?"

"Trancy's Crest. That's what was burned into his back..."

"Trancy?" Vincent repeated. "That seems likely...that family had a habit of adopting boys in secret and disposing of them. I'll have to look into it."

"Glad to be of service but...where are we going?"

"To meet up with Eric. He can't very well come over when there is a strange individual living with us now. Not right away in any case. I hope Sascha can keep Ciel entertained..."

"I like his idea to make the entire downstairs wall glass but..." Adrian frowned.

"But?"

"I don't want to take all the character out of the house. It's really got an antique vibe I don't want the futuristic style he is interested in. I kind of like it the way it is."

"Oh?"

"What? Were you excited to demolish that cute house?" Adrian huffed.

"I'm okay with whatever you want, Adrian, as long as you're there and you like the house, I'm happy."

"Oh," Adrian blushed. "You can say really embarrassing things sometimes. Speaking of embarrassing things, do you want to put in a playroom?" Adrian chuckled.

"Do you?"

"Maybe."

...

The four of them were on the couch staring at the TV. Vincent was sitting in the middle of Adrian and Diedrich, and Ciel was sprawled out over all three of them. His head in Adrian's lap with him playing with his hair. He was lightly sleeping.

"Do you want me to take him to his room?" Diedrich asked.

"Why?"

"I don't know, so you two can make out on the couch or whatever it is you do," Diedrich frowned.

Adrian snorted. "We've never done that."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I think you have a very strange idea of what normal couples do," Vincent chuckled.

"True, I don't think I've ever been in a normal couple situation," Diedrich sighed. "But people don't actually make out in front of the TV?"

"Oh, they do, but it depends on the couple," Adrian tried very hard not to laugh and wake up Ciel with his cackling.

"Normal couples typically change their last names when getting married also," Diedrich knew that much. "Have you decided on what you're going to do?"

"Maybe I'll make Vincent change his name to Crevan," Adrian snickered.

"Okay," Vincent said simply.

"What? Really?" Adrian hadn't intended it to be serious.

"I would do anything for you," he smiled.

"Ew," Ciel grumbled, wiping his eye. He sat up and yawned. He clung to Diedrich (which was apparently in alignment with his type) and mumbled, "carry me." Diedrich nodded and stood up, carrying Ciel to his room.

"I still don't think changing our names is necessary though, that's kind of a weird sexist hetero thing," Adrian shrugged.

"True," Vincent nodded.

Diedrich gently placed Ciel down on the bed and then left to sit in his spot outside the door in case Ciel needed anything. Once the door closed, Ciel sat up, and moved towards the window. He fiddled with the tile on the balcony and removed the phone he'd kept hidden. "Sebastian," he spoke quietly into the phone.

"I take it your plan to infiltrate the Phantomhive Domain was successful?"

"He's practically adopted me."

"Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

Ciel sat on the balcony and stared out into the trees. Sebastian did have a point. "He had a very odd reaction when he brought me home...I'm still not sure what it means."

"Maybe there is just something even you don't know about the person you've practically stalked your entire life," Sebastian snickered.

"Maybe..." he muttered.

"Still, your acting skills are incredible," Sebastian admitted.

"Ah, that's because it's not acting," Ciel moved his gaze to stare up at the sky. "It's just reverting back to a previous version of myself."

"Ciel?"

"Hm?"

"Are you sure you still want to go through with this? What if you end up getting attached to him?" 

"Don't worry, I'll make sure your revenge bears fruit."

Sebastian remained silent for a while. He didn't buy it completely. "By the way, are you ever going to tell me how you got from the car to the parking garage?"

"Aw, Sebastian," Ciel grinned, "if I told you everything, you wouldn't find me so interesting anymore." He hung up and hid the phone once again before climbing back into the bed.

...

"Do you seriously want to make out in front of the TV?"

"Well, I did," Adrian admitted, "but not anymore. Diedrich made it weird."

"I see."

"What's on your mind?" Adrian leaned his arm on the back of the couch and turned to face Vincent.

"A number of things but..." he turned to look into Adrian's eyes. "I'm changing the name of the publishing company you're working at."

"To what?"

"Crevan Publishing."

Adrian blinked. "To _what_?"

"They'd only given you the job to fill in until someone was found to replace you but since you're doing such a good job they don't have to anymore. So, in about a year, I think I'm going to give you the company," he nodded decisively. "It's my wedding present to you."

"Holy shit. Vincent, I'm not even qualified to run a company!"

"It's not that hard and I can help you get started." Vincent smiled. "Besides, all you really need to learn is how to boss around the people that actually are qualified to do things. That's the fun part."


	9. Eight

Eric Slingby is a good-looking man. He is tall, blonde, and wears a perfectly nice suit. His clothes looked expensive and he is well-groomed. His pale blue shirt is unbuttoned, showing off some of his fine chest muscle. Adrian's eye twitched. 

"Vincent," he smiled. "Adrian," he added, as a second thought. His smile showing perfectly white teeth and he held out a hand to shake Vincent's, then Adrian's. A very nice and firm handshake. 

"Eric," Vincent said politely. 

"Have you managed to look over the plans?" he asked that every time as if they were two students that never did their homework. They just saw him a few days ago! Adrian's eye twitched again. 

"We have," Adrian murmured. 

"The plans are here," Vincent gestured to the diningroom table. He grabbed Adrian's hand and led the way, Eric following behind. 

"Would you like something to drink? A glass of wine?" Adrian offered, hoping Eric would say no. 

"That would be lovely. Dry white if you have it." Dry what? What the fuck is that? Adrian wandered into the kitchen looking for the right type of wine. 

"Would you like some wine, Vincent?" he called from the kitchen. 

"I wouldn't mind." 

Adrian scrambled around looking for things, thinking about things, and being annoyed about things. Did Vincent know Eric was into him? Did he care? What was he going to do about it? What was Adrian going to do about it? He thought and thought and got even more annoyed. He carried the glasses out and handed one to Eric. 

"We're both pleased with the ideas you've come up with," Vincent smiled, taking the glass from Adrian. 

"I'm glad," Eric said, obviously relieved. As he spoke, he briefly touched Vincent's arm in a small, flirty gesture. Vincent doesn't react. Did he not notice? Adrian should've brought a knife from the kitchen to stab a bitch with. 

"I have some issues with the glass wall," Adrian spoke up, Eric finally looked in his direction. "I love it, but I'd rather have it more organically into the house. Like I said before, I don't want radical changes done." 

"I see." 

"In short, no major renovations," Vincent clarified. 

Eric takes out a pen and started sketching in a notepad while explaining possible renovations to the building. Eric finally finished speaking and looked to Vincent, waiting for him to make the decision. His pupils dilated and his tongue briefly darted over his top lip before he took a sip of his wine. 

"Well?" Vincent had been staring at Adrian, not Eric, and he felt just a bit victorious over that fact. "What do you want to do?" 

"I like the deck idea," Adrian grabbed Vincent's glass and took a sip, asserting his dominance. This man is mine. This drink is mine. This house is mine. Back the fuck off, Eric. "But, I'd like to see revised drawings showing the bigger deck and the pillars that are in keeping with the house." 

Eric nodded, trying very hard to look at Adrian and not Vincent. Did he think Adrian wouldn't notice that? "Do you have any other issues?" Other than you eye-fucking Vincent Phantomhive? Hm, let's see...

"Vincent wants to remodel the master suite." 

"Sorry to interrupt," Diedrich walked in, "but there is something I need to discuss with Mr. Phantomhive. Urgently." Vincent nodded. 

"Adrian is in charge of this project. I completely trust his instincts. If you'll excuse me," Vincent lightly grazed Adrian's arm with his fingers before leaving. Oh, so he did notice that before. 

"So, the master suite?" Eric asked nervously. 

"You're right to be nervous, Eric," Adrian partially sat down on the table and rested his hand over the plans laid out. "Your project hangs in the balance. But, I'm sure we'll be fine as long as you keep your hands, eyes, and all other body parts away from my goddamn husband." Eric's eyes widened. "Otherwise, you're fired," Adrian pointed at Eric's face. "Understand?" 

Adrian stared into Eric's soul with an impassive expression. Learned from the king of impassive expressions himself, Vincent Phantomhive. He knew that renovating the Phantomhive's main residence was a prestigious project for Eric's architectural firm. He can't afford to lose this commission. And, Adrian didn't give a single fuck that Eric was William's friend. 

"I'm very sorry, I didn-" Eric fumbled over his words trying to find the right way to deny it. 

"Let me be clear," Adrian stopped him in is tracks. "My husband is not interested in you." 

Eric nodded. 

"Now that we're on the same page," Adrian smiled. "I'll let you know what we have in mind fo the master suite, then I'll give you a rundown on all the materials you'll have to use. Vincent and I want this house to be ecologically sustainable."

"Of course..." 

Vincent returned nearing the end of the conversation. "Did you already finish?" 

"Yes, Mr. Phantomhive," Eric smiled, a bit forced. "I'll have the revised plans to you in a couple of days." 

"Excellent." 

"Then, I'd better be going," Eric turned and left. Diedrich guided him out. 

"He was a bit different..." Vincent looked quizzically at Adrian. 

"Was he? I didn't notice," Adrian shrugged. "What did Diedrich want?" 

"It wasn't very useful information but it was something. Sebastian hasn't been in his apartment in weeks. What did you decide on for the house?" Vincent changed the line of questioning. 

"Only what we discussed. I think he likes you," Adrian frowned. 

Vincent snorted. "Did you say something to him? Is that why he was acting different?" 

"Maybe," Adrian pouted. 

"I do have a very nice face. You can't put him at fault for having a crush." 

"What?" 

"What?" Vincent smirked. "You're not jealous, are you? Of William's friend? Really? Nothing about Eric even remotely interests me. Don't you think I would've tried something if he had? I've known of him for a while, a bit longer than you." 

Adrian huffed. "That doesn't make me feel better." 

"You're the one with a ring on your finger. You're my beautiful husband, no one else can compare," Vincent assured. "How many times do I have to tell you? I would do anything for you." 

"Anything?" Adrian's eyes glimmered mischievously. He grabbed Vincent's hand and led him to the bathroom attached to Vincent's room. He closed the door, locking it, and leaned up against it smiling. 

"Kneel," Adrian pointed to the tiles. 

Vincent tilted his head and stared for a moment, briefly wondering where this would end up but he nodded and knelt down. "Kiss me," Adrian slid his hand down his torso to point at his pant line. Vincent's lips grazed Adrian's finger as he kissed the designated location. Adrian half-hoped he wouldn't, just so he would have an excuse to point out how Vincent totally wouldn't do anything for him. But, his own plan had backfired. 

"Undo the button and zipper with your mouth," Adrian had meant for this to be a challenge but obviously if Vincent could give him a handjob with his feet he could probably tie a cherry's stem into a knot at least three times on the same stem. Vincent undid the button skillfully and then grabbed the zipper with his teeth, pulling it down while staring Adrian in his eyes. That cool gaze made him shiver. 

Giving Vincent orders was embarrassing, he should've thought about this more. "Is there anything else you'd like me to do, Your Majesty?" Vincent laughed with his words and continued his harsh eye contact. Adrian flushed, not really knowing what else to say. He slid his long fingernails under his remaining garment and pulled it down. 

"Was this where you wanted me to kiss?" Vincent asked. Adrian nodded. 

Vincent ran his tongue over the top of his teeth and leaned forward, kissing the base of Adrian's dick. He ran his tongue down, towards the tip, and kissed there as well. Adrian stared, inhaling sharply, and clenching his own teeth. Adrian grabbed Vincent's head as he ran his tongue over the tip, gasping loudly as Vincent immediately pulled him into his mouth, sucking hard. 

The air hissed through Adrian's teeth and he flexed his hips forward, thrusting into Vincent's mouth. Adrian buried his fingers in Vincent's hair. Vincent slowly eased himself on and off of Adrian's dick, twirling his tongue around the tip again, matching Adrian's breathing patterns. 

"Enough," Adrian growled, grabbing Vincent's shoulders and pushing him off. He forced him down onto the cold hard tiles and hovered over him. 

"Oh?" Vincent wiped some overflow saliva from his mouth. "What's this?" 

"I'm going to fuck you seven shades of Sunday." 

Vincent blinked rapidly three times. "But it's not Sun-" 

"Shut up!" Adrian huffed. He tore off his own pants and then grabbed Vincent's to undo. Adrian grabbed Vincent's erection and eased himself onto it while his other hand clutched Vincent's shoulder. Vincent's hands moved to his hips but Adrian grabbed them and moved them above his head, holding them with his hands. 

"No," he warned, "I'm going to savor you." Adrian began to move, listening to Vincent's muttered grunts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I think we can safely just assume that Adrian is fully prepped for Vincent at all times and it's totally not just because I don't like writing fingering scenes and shit, hahaha. Totally not that. 
> 
> Also, I've completely given up on the book. I've changed it far too much so I need to just vaguely take elements of the plot and see how far I can go with that. After chapter 13 or so it'll be rogue from there with little quotes and direct references to the book. I've been pretty faithful to the book in the first two but Freed just hits different it.


	10. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is some internalized transphobia in this chapter

"I might have to go to New York later this week," Vincent said, sipping tea. 

"How are you getting to New York?" Adrian folded and unfolded his hands. 

"Company jet." 

"Oh," Adrian breathed a sigh of relief. 

"The helicopter is still under repairs. I wouldn't take it to New York anyway." Vincent, as usual, read Adrian's mind. "It was sabotage, Adrian," Vincent finally looked at him. "I'm not going to crash." 

"I know, I just..." Adrian stared down at his hands. "I couldn't bear to lose you..." 

"You're not going to lose me," Vincent assured, patting Adrian's head. "I'm more worried about you. You're always finding trouble." 

"I know how to protect myself," Adrian puffed out his cheeks. "Oh," he remembered, snapping his head up to look at Vincent. "You have a gun in your desk." 

"What?" Vincent frowned slightly. "What were you doing looking at my desk?" his frown changed to a small smirk and then he chuckled. 

"It's fully loaded." 

"Yes?" 

"Is it yours?" 

"No, I don't particularly enjoy weapons. It was from that incident in your apartment. I haven't figured out what to do with it yet." 

"Do you know how to use a gun?" 

"Theoretically, I know how to do anything," Vincent smiled. "Do you?" 

"My brother forced me to take any number of self-defense classes. Somewhere in there, I think he had me fire a gun at a firing range once or twice." 

"Maybe I'll get Diedrich to brush you up on your skills." 

"What?" Adrian frowned. "I don't really like guns either, Vincent." 

"I despise them. I support many gun control initiatives but the fact of the matter is, Adrian, we don't know if Sebastian is truly skilled with a gun or just knows how to pretend to shoot a tire," Vincent sighed. "It's likely he will come after you and if you can knock the gun out of his hands _and_ use it, it might gain you some time." 

"Time for what? My knight in shining armor to get to me?" Adrian chuckled. 

...

This was the first night Adrian slept alone since getting married. He intended to have a few drinks with Grell, but he didn't know if that would entirely help him fall asleep. It was better than nothing. 

"You look stunning," Adrian wiped a tear from his eye as he answered the door for Grell. Tight white jeans and a red camisole. 

"Adrian!" Grell glomped him and spun around. "You're such a housewife!" She took a step back and grinned at Adrian's laid back appearance. T-shirt with The Funtom Company's logo on it and some casual jeans. 

"It's good to see you," Adrian grinned. 

"So, where are we going to go?" 

"Actually..." Adrian turned his head to avoid eye contact but Ciel was staring at the two from behind a wall. He quickly retreated behind it, hoping no one saw. 

"Who is that?" Grell gasped, running to turn the corner and catch the mini Phantomhive. She grabbed his shoulders and stared at him carefully. He looked at the ground, shaking slightly. 

"He doesn't really like new people," Adrian explained. Once visible, Ciel escaped Grell's grasp and ran to hide behind Adrian. He stared at Grell from his safe space. 

"Dri, darling," Grell placed her hands on her hips and frowned. "Did you get married because you were pregnant?" 

"W-what?" Adrian's jaw dropped. "You know that's not possible." 

"And here I thought you did it for love," Grell shook her head. "Please tell me about this tiny human."

"We sort of...found him?"

"You can't just pick up stray humans and take care of them! You have to think about how much work that is!" Grell scolded. 

"He isn't a dog...and this is just until we can find out where he is supposed to be," Adrian felt sweat build up on his neck. "So," Adrian changed the subject, "how is William?" Grell's stern but playful smile turned into a neutral expression. She looked at her hands and then sat down on the couch. Adrian followed (as did Ciel, still hiding behind Adrian). 

"He...well, you know about Eric already..." 

"Yes? Go on..." Adrian sensed more to this. 

"Eric isn't just an ex-boyfriend. He is the _only_ ex-boyfriend," Grell folded her hands and sighed. 

"And?" 

"He is a social climber but also a close friend," Grell continued. "And, the only guy William has ever slept with. Their relationship was so recent...just a few years ago...and I..." Grell continued to stare at her hands. She looked up, terrified, staring at Adrian. "What if he wants a real woman?" tears threatened to fall in the edges of her eyes. She looked down, covering her face in her hands and sobbed lightly. "I know I've talked big but we haven't actually had _that_ conversation," she muttered. "We haven't gone further than a heated makeout session..." 

"Oh sweetie," Adrian pulled Grell into his arms and patted her hair, running his hands through it in a nice soothing motion. "Surgery or not, you _are_ a real woman." 

"Dri..." Grell sobbed, clutching Adrian's t-shirt. He could feel the tears through his thin shirt. Adrian continued his soothing motion. 

"It isn't often you let your insecurities get to you like this. You're really fond of this one, aren't you?" Grell sniffled and nodded. "Then you have to get this off of your chest as soon as possible. The longer you think about it and let it sit the longer you'll have to think about the 'what-ifs' to his reaction." 

"I don't wanna..." Grell whined. "Can't I just stay in the honeymoon phase of our relationship for a little longer?" 

"It's past the honeymoon phase if you're stressing about this," Adrian sighed. "I told you before, didn't I? You should talk about this before you start your relationships so it won't be painful later..." 

"But I want people to fall for _me_. Who or what I am shouldn't matter..." 

"Dearest Grell," Ciel had moved from behind Adrian to the other side of the couch, behind Grell. He'd grabbed her cheeks with his hand and forced her away from Adrian's chest to face him. His head tilted, fringe falling over his eyepatch to cover it and his smile dignified, like a miniature Vincent. "If you turn them away because of such a small thing as the nature of your gender than they obviously weren't meant for you to begin with. This 'William' of yours, has he given you any reason to be afraid to disclose such information?" 

"Mo?" Grell's voice muffled by the grasp on her cheeks. 

"Then you have absolutely nothing to be afraid of," Ciel released his grasp on her cheeks and crossed his legs, a satisfied grin on his face. 

_The only person who could outsmart me would be myself._ Those words slowly crept up in the back of Adrian's mind as he stared at the dramatically transformed Ciel. Completely caught off guard, and more concerned about Grell at this point, he neglected to act on this information. 

"You're right!" Grell stood up, placing her heel on the coffee table in front of them, determined. "I can do this! Sorry Dri!" she said, running towards the door. "Destiny calls!" the door slammed shut and both Ciel and Adrian sat in silence, asking themselves how Grell suddenly got so much energy. 

"You..." Adrian turned his head, the wheel still spinning. 

The lights flickered and the window burst open in what seemed like a gust of wind. Sebastian stood on the edge, gun in hand, pointed at Adrian. "It would appear the charade is done," he raised an eyebrow and threw a glass jar in Ciel's direction. He caught it and stood up, jumping up on the coffee table. He tore off the eyepatch, smirking, and shoved the contents of the jar into his empty socket. A glass eye. He laughed at Adrian's expression. 

"Yes, yes, I like that," he pointed down at Adrian. "The shocked face of someone that underestimated me. It's very nice." Ciel spun around and outstretched his arms at his sides. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive, formerly one of the abused adopted members of the Trancy family." Ciel brought his hand to his chin, resting it there as he cocked his head to the side. "I remember the night well, Vincent Phantomhive was on the news and the son of the Trancy's forced me to watch. Over and over, complaining about how 'dull' I was while burning my back. 'Maybe you should've been his son, you look just like that bastard, after all.' He would often tell me this. 'I'll have to take out your eye, that stupid face is too much like his.' Then, Vincent said a few words," Ciel folded his hands and grinned up at the ceiling, remembering the scene fondly despite it sounding quite tragic. 

"'If I had a son,' he said, answering the interviewer's question, 'I would probably name him after the sky. The sky is so limitless, free. Ciel, I think, is my favorite word for it.'" Ciel placed his hands on his cheeks and closed his eyes for a moment, grinning from ear to ear. When he opened his eyes again he smiled, in that Phantomhive way. "When I became an adult, I changed my name, swearing to meet him at some point and curse him for not being my true father." He hopped off of the table and walked towards the window, gracefully climbing next to Sebastian and hugged his waist. 

"Mister Michaelis here provided me with the perfect excuse to make Daddy notice me," Ciel laughed. 

"Ciel?" Adrian moved to stand up but Sebastian shot at the floor by his feet. 

"I wouldn't move if I were you," he cocked the gun to reload it. 

"Where the hell is Diedrich?" Adrian muttered. 


	11. Ten

No sooner had Adrian thought that, he saw Diedrich's feet. In hopes of trying to catch Sebastian off guard, he'd traveled the roof instead of climbing up the way Sebastian did. Diedrich pushed Sebastian into the room and struggled against him for the gun. Ciel rolled out of the way just in time to avoid that scuffle. 

The gun went traveling in some direction but the two males were too busy with each other to notice. Adrian glanced down and moved to grab it but Ciel stepped on his hand. "Let go," he ordered. Adrian refused. 

"I have a rather high pain tolerance. Break my hand if you want to, I'm not letting go of this gun." 

"That's fine," Ciel pulled out a gun hidden on his person and aimed it directly at Adrian's forehead. It nearly touched him. 

"Where did yo-" 

"Daddy dearest had a gun in his desk, remember?" Ciel smiled. Shit. He'd overheard that conversation? 

"Damnit," Diedrich cursed, after finally managing to pin Sebastian to the ground. 

"Let go of my bitch," Ciel turned off the safety and pulled the lever. "Or I'll shoot Daddy's." 

"You'll do nothing of the sort." 

The lights flickered and Vincent appeared behind Ciel, grabbing his shoulders. "Let go of the gun, if you don't mind." 

"Boo, you're ruining the fun," Ciel pouted and raised his hand to give the gun to Vincent. 

"Diedrich, handcuff Mister Michaelis. Ciel and I are going to make a bet." 

"A bet?" Ciel blinked, staring up at Vincent. 

"We'll play a game of chess," Vincent smiled, handing the gun to Adrian and leading Ciel away to his office. "If I win, I'll allow you and Mister Michaelis to leave on good faith that you'll answer any one question I ask you in the future with great honesty." 

"And if I win?" Ciel returned the smile. 

"That is your decision, isn't it?" Vincent sat down at his desk and pulled out a rather nice chess set. He positioned the pieces while Adrian and Diedrich (forcing Sebastian to walk) entered the room to watch this chaos. 

"I thought he was in New York?" Adrian muttered to Diedrich. 

"Do you honestly think Mr. Phantomhive would leave you with a stranger for a few days without being here himself?" Diedrich rolled his eyes. Sebastian snorted. "Who do you think is going to win?" Diedrich asked. 

"Vincent." "Ciel." Adrian and Sebastian answered and then promptly glared at each other. 

"It could be a draw," Diedrich shrugged. 

"Absolutely not," Adrian and Sebastian spoke at the same time again, and once again shot each other a glare. 

"My, my, you are quite loyal to a boy you haven't known very long," Adrian smirked. 

"He isn't a boy," Sebastian snarled. "Do I look like a pedophile?" 

"Don't get so offended," Adrian crossed his arms. "You tried to force yourself on me. How do I know what type of person you are? Besides, I never mentioned anything about your relationship being sexual. Is there something you'd like to confess?" Adrian poked Sebastian's forehead. 

Sebastian's eyes widened, realizing the trap he walked into, and he clicked his tongue and glanced away. "Fuck you." 

"You wish you could." 

"I would appreciate it if you two kept your comments to yourselves," Diedrich sighed. "Both pet-owners over there are starting to make me uncomfortable." Sebastian and Adrian turned to see the Phantomhives looking at them. Identical expressions of cold rage at their toys talking to each other. The two shut their mouths and looked in opposite directions, frowning. Diedrich sighed again. 

"You don't look very interested in this game," Ciel placed his chin on his hand and smiled at Vincent. "Are you upset?" 

"Upset?" Vincent shook his head. "I'm burning," Vincent stared into Ciel's eyes with fire in his own. He moved another piece. 

"Are you really that mad?" Ciel frowned a bit. "I didn't do much. Just," he started counting on his fingers, "broke into your house, eavesdropped on you a bit, broke a window, and pointed a gun at Adrian's head in self-defense but I wasn't going to shoot him. You know that. That's not the type of revenge I'm after." He moved his own piece. 

Vincent moved another, stealing Ciel's. "There are better ways of getting me to notice you. Pointing a gun at my husband isn't one of them." 

"But I wasn't going to shoot!" Ciel huffed. 

"Have you decided on what you want if you win?" 

"You know what I want, Daddy," Ciel smirked. "Or, are you asking me to put it in words for the class to hear," Ciel gestured to the trio behind him. Vincent didn't reply so Ciel sighed. "Fine," he folded his hands after moving another piece. "I was in this because I found it amusing. Mister Michaelis' scheme hit the news so obviously I found out about it rather quickly. I knew you wouldn't be so careless as to crash a helicopter yourself which meant it must be sabotage. After a few minutes of digging and looking through lists of companies you'd bought recently, I found the source, our lovely Adrian Crevan." Ciel grinned, proud of himself. 

"That publishing company, good price or not, wasn't something The Funtom Company would buy without a hidden motive. I'd already caught glimpses, although very few, of your budding relationship with Adrian. So, someone in the company must've gotten on your nerves. The rest is history. I found Mister Michaelis, offered to help him, and I'm here now. The plan started out simple. We would alert you of our presence, I'd approach you, and then Sebastian would send you some sort of blackmail to get enough money out of you to support ourselves for the rest of our lives. But, well, it's not that simple anymore." Ciel's facade of a smile turned into a vacant expression. "I might not be a child but the urge of my previous self is still there. I want to be a real Phantomhive." 

"Hm?" Vincent, rather uninterested, moved another piece. 

"I want to be known as your company heir, so to speak, and I want to be treated like a real son," Ciel frowned. 

"You've blamed me for your poor circumstances and the fact we are similar in appearance and now you want to be my son?" 

"Childhood trauma runs in the family," Ciel moved a piece and grinned. "Check." 

"I'm not old enough to be your father," Vincent sighed, quickly taking care of Ciel's 'check.'

"I don't care about that. You've always wanted children but never thought yourself to be a good enough father. Now you've married a man, haven't thoroughly looked into adoption, and I'm here ready and asking for you to be my parent, Daddy, so everyone's happy. Oh, and, check." 

"You want me to take you in and make you the inheritor to my company when I don't know you and you just threatened to shoot my husband," Vincent rested his hand on his chin, his eyes still burning. Ciel flinched, leaning back in his chair, starting to rethink his plans. 

"I could be stalling for the police to arrive. I could lock you up in my basement. An orphan like you wouldn't even hit the news. Sebastian is already 'out of town' to all of the people that knew him here. You two could fall off of the face of the earth and no one would bat an eye," Vincent's eyebrow twitched and he folded his hands, delaying his next move. "You have nothing on me," his lips curved into a sadistic grin. The room felt about ten degrees colder and everyone shivered. "Get out of my house," Vincent ordered through clenched teeth. 

"Checkmate," Vincent moved his final piece. 

Ciel stood up, grabbed Sebastian's arm and dragged him into the other room so they could jump out the window (after breaking the handcuffs, of course). "Fuck," Ciel fell on his knees and started shaking. "Daddy is one scary man..." 

"Let's get out of here before he changes his mind," Sebastian scooped up Ciel in his arms and started running. His adrenaline rush and flight instinct gave him astounding speed. 

Ciel laughed, hugging Sebastian's neck. "That was so scary! I can't believe we made it out without any wounds!" 

"Speak for yourself," Sebastian frowned, thinking of all the places he was probably bruised from wrestling Diedrich. 

"I'll kiss your bruises later," Ciel patted Sebastian's hair. 

"I didn't fucking ask you to," he growled. 

"I know." 

"What are we going to do now?" 

"We'll have to play by the rules..." Ciel sighed. "Daddy doesn't trust me and he trusts me even less now. We have to do something to get him to like me again." 

"So, I'm giving up my revenge?" 

"Do you really think you'd win against him?" Ciel chuckled. 

"That's not the point." 

"Yes, you're giving up your revenge," Ciel patted Sebastian's head again.

"Fine," he frowned. 

"Good boy." 


	12. Eleven

"You didn't stick to the plan," Sebastian slammed the door after they finally made it back to their hideout. He'd waited until they were safe before he unleashed his anger.

"Oh, so angry," Ciel sat down on the bed.

"You put yourself at risk and then I had to jump in before he caught on," Sebastian growled. "I would've made my money if you didn't reveal your fucking Vincent 2.0 tendencies!"

"Oh, so that's what this is about?" Ciel rolled his eyes. "Your rage is finally kicking in after our dramatic escape from death? And what? Over money?" Ciel scoffed.

"We wouldn't have had a dramatic escape from death if you didn't fuck up the plan!" Sebastian slammed his hand against the wall and glared.

"Why are you really angry?" Ciel crossed his legs and leaned back on the bed. "It can't just be about the money."

"I died about a thousand deaths today thinking about what might've happened. You have no right to belittle my emotions even if you are a fucking Phantomhive bastard. I'm mad at you, mad at myself, mad at Mr. Money Maker and his fucking duo of husband and guard bitch." His eyes glimmered with his fury.

"What are you going to do with all of this anger?"

Sebastian clenched his teeth, trying very hard to be a decent person for once, he forced an exhale out of his mouth and moved over to the bed. He lay on his side, back facing Ciel, and said nothing. Ciel hugged him from behind, nuzzling his face into his back. "You were that worried about me?" Sebastian said nothing. "Talk to me."

"No."

"Talk to me."

"About what?"

"You can't keep me in the dark. I can't read minds as good as Daddy."

"I want to protect you," Sebastian admitted.

"I'm not a child."

"I'm fully aware of that, Young Master," Sebastian seethed. Ciel ran his hands down Sebastian's body.

"Talk to me."

"What do you want to know?"

"Lots of things," Ciel smiled, kissing the center of Sebastian's back.

"Ask me."

"Do you care about me? I want the truth."

Sebastian turned over and pinned Ciel to the bed, holding his wrists above his head. "You're such a fucking brat."

"Yes, I am," he smiled. "What're you going to do about it?" he smirked. Sebastian was tempted to act. He leaned down, glaring, but ultimately his face relaxed and he released Ciel, moving to his original position on his side.

"Nothing," he muttered.

"Why not?"

"I'm not a good person, Ciel," he sighed.

"And I am?" Ciel scoffed.

"I've done terrible things. I got people drunk and took them home. I've killed people, attempted to kill people, and tortured people for entertainment. I blackmailed my way into a semi-decent job that I kind of liked. I don't want-" he closed his mouth into a firm line and closed his eyes, sighing again.

"You don't want to hurt me?" Ciel pushed Sebastian onto his back and hovered over him, this time he pinned him to the bed. "I have a high pain tolerance," Ciel gazed, rather coldly.

"So you do."

"Oh," Ciel smirked. "I get it."

"Get what?"

"You want to be punished," Ciel grinned. "I'm not as good as Daddy so you'll have to forgive me," Ciel raised his arms and handcuffs popped out. He attached them to Sebastian's wrists and handcuffed him to the back of the bed.

"What the fuck?" Sebastian stared up, bewildered, and a bit uncomfortable. "Get these off of me!"

"I will, eventually," Ciel smiled.

"Where did you even get these?" Sebastian frowned, still trying to escape them.

"Daddy's playroom. I snuck around while the parents were away. Getting Sascha to fall asleep was very easy. I started calling him 'Daddy' as a joke tonight but I think it suits him quite well after what I've seen," Ciel laughed. "Maybe I'll keep it up."

"Playroom?" Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Playroom," Ciel said, slower. "Now let's get these clothes off of you." Ciel licked his lips and started stripping Sebastian.

"We just escaped death this is not the time for you to moles-" Sebastian winced.

"Your bruises haven't fully appeared, did that hurt? I'll avoid it next time..." Ciel apologized and rid Sebastian of his clothes.

"I really don't thi-" Ciel covered Sebastian's mouth with his hand and took off the thick ribbon around his neck in place of a tie. He tied it around Sebastian's head to gag him so he couldn't say needless things.

"You're trying to put up a front but you and I both know if you really hated this you would've stopped me," Ciel smiled. "Besides, thinking is my job. The dog is just supposed to wag his tail when the master comes home," Ciel pressed his finger against Sebastian's nose.

"Now, let's see how you're doing," Ciel scooted down Sebastian's body and stared at his dick. He grinned, grabbing it in both of his hands and pulling another item out of his sleeve. "Do you know what this is?" he smiled, placing it on Sebastian's dick. "It's a cock ring. Don't look so scared," Ciel chuckled, patting Sebastian's cheek. "More blood will flow into your penis but be unable to leave, making your erection last longer and bigger than normal. It can also make you more sensitive..." Ciel lightly placed his finger along Sebastian's dick, moving it up to the tip.

"It's cute that you're trying so hard not to get turned on right now," Ciel giggled. "I told you didn't I? Dogs should wag their tail when the master comes home," he glared down at Sebastian with a gaze akin to disgust. Not aimed at Sebastian, of course, but rather Sebastian's reluctance to give in to his desires.

"You're not a demon, Mister Michaelis," Ciel leaned over and whispered into Sebastian's ear, running his hands from Sebastian's chest down his torso to his hips. "I am." He grabbed Sebastian's dick in his hand after sitting up again. He rubbed his thumb over the tip and started moving his hand in a slow rhythmic motion.

"It's painful, isn't it?" Ciel placed his free hand on his cheek, looking at Sebastian with pity before his expression turned into a sneer. "This is how you make me feel," he snarled, removing his hand. "You flirt and then get mad and back off." He started pumping Sebastian's dick again. "Frustrating, isn't it? Being unable to cum? This feeling of sensitivity, intensity, makes it all the more frustrating, right?"

Ciel placed two of his fingers under the ribbon-gag and pulled it down over Sebastian's chin. "Go ahead, call me 'Young Master' I dare you," his eye twitched. "You're not doing it to poke at me, you're doing it to remind yourself how young I look."

"And what about you?" Sebastian growled. "Calling me 'Mr. Michaelis.' Stop trying to act like fucking Vincent Phantomhive. You're your own person, aren't you?" he snapped right back. "Who fucking cares if you're missing an eye? Wear an eyepatch and be a goddamn emo pirate no one will look twice at you. Stop forcing yourself to use expressions that don't suit you! We both know you can't smile if your soul depended on it."

"No one likes who I am!"

"Well I do!"

Ciel stared, unsure if he heard that right. "You do? Really?"

"I do."

"I don't have to pretend anymore?"

"No."

Ciel's one eye filled with tears and he started balling. "It was so scary!" he complained, sobbing at the top of his lungs. He laid down and hugged Sebastian, crying into his chest. "Why was he so good at chess?" he continued to mutter a stream of questions as he cried.

"Uhm," Sebastian was at a loss here. He couldn't hug or console Ciel in any way and he wasn't expecting that type of reaction. Plus, he still had his miserable erection situation.

"Oh, right, your dick," Ciel sat up again and wiped his eye.

"Forget about that just undo my cuffs."

"No," Ciel pouted, grabbing Sebastian's dick in his hands. "This is my hard-earned erection I'm going to see it through. I've wanted to hold your dick for too long so let me have this."

"This isn't the first time you-"

"Shhh," Ciel repositioned the ribbon. "Let me have this."


	13. Twelve

"Last night was really strange, I still can't get over it," Adrian rolled onto his side to stare at Vincent. It was early morning and the two barely slept a wink. Vincent was staring at the ceiling the whole time. 

"He hates me because I wasn't his father." 

"That's no reason to hate you..." 

"A person in a situation like his, any reason to continue living is a reason. His hatred for me was his reason." 

"But it wasn't really hatred..." 

"I know." Vincent sighed. "He was trying too hard to become me. I hope he learned his lesson." 

"Do you think the matter is resolved now?" 

"I damn well hope so." Vincent rolled onto his side to face Adrian. "I have a surprise for you." 

"When did you plan that?" 

"Last night when I couldn't sleep." 

"What is it?" 

"We're going back to the manor," he smiled. "And bringing some people with us." 

...

Othello clasped his hands together and smiled, eyes beaming with curiosity. "Look it! Look it!" he pointed and pulled on Dr. Stein's sleeve. "Look at it! This place is so beautiful!" he started shaking Dr. Stein in his excitement. 

"Why am I here?" Dr. Stein frowned. "I was only supposed to meet Adrian and then he never bothered to talk to me...now I'm in England? With a tiny fluffy boy, a sad secretary, the richest man in the world, his brother, and his brother's girlfriend, and," Dr. Stein squinted. "Who the fuck are you?" 

"Eric," he awkwardly waved. "I'm not going to be here long, I just wanted to hitch a ride so I could stare at some architecture..." Adrian and Grell both shot him a glare and grabbed their partner's arms. 

"Did I really have to bring Othello?" Vincent asked Adrian. 

"Of course, he is my friend now." 

"I don't know how I feel about you being friends with my therapist..." 

"Hehe," Adrian smirked. 

"Are you okay?" Grell released William's arm to grab Adrian's. "I heard someone broke into your home." 

"It was my ex-boss." 

"Why?" she frowned. 

"I fired him," Vincent replied for Adrian. 

"What?" 

"He tried to make a pass at me," Adrian clarified. 

"When?" 

"Ages ago." 

"You never told me this," Grell frowned. "Is it really just a grudge about that? His reaction is too extreme for getting dumped." 

"You say that but are you sure you wouldn't break into Eric's house if you found out he did something to William?" he muttered by Grell's ear. 

"Fair point," Grell nodded. "Is he working with someone?" 

"Yes," Adrian sighed. "Someone very skilled too." 

"That could be bad." 

"Sorry to interrupt," William adjusted his glasses. "But, didn't we come here to avoid all of our problems?" he asked, crossing his arms. 

"You know what my problem is?" Othello stood in the middle of everyone to get their attention. "Why the fuck do we all have the same colored eyes and wear glasses? Except Adrian...who avoided that...and Grell who wears contacts." 

"Is it a conspiracy?" Alan started shaking, threatening to cry. 

"I highly doubt that," Eric shook his head. 

"And what would you know?" Grell snapped. Eric raised his hands and backed away slowly. He didn't know what caused Grell to hate him so much but he didn't want to make Adrian mad at him again. 

"I think I'm going to go on my architecture tour..." he pointed to the door and left. 

"Pretty buildings?" Alan's eyes lit up and he followed Eric. 

"Bet you $10k those two end up together," Othello muttered to Dr. Stein. 

"Make it $15k, they'll end up together before the trip is over," he replied. The two fist bumped to seal the deal. 

"Would you like a tour of the place?" William held out his hand for Grell, she grabbed it and nodded. Othello and Dr. Stein started wandering around aimlessly like small children, looking for secret passages and things. 

"Why exactly is Eric here?" Adrian looked to Vincent. "Didn't you know about him being William's ex?" 

"William has had a lot of relationships with a lot of people," Vincent shrugged. "He just wanted a ride and a place to stay. He shouldn't stir things up too badly." 

Eric and Alan walked back inside, thoroughly drenched. "It's raining," he announced, very agitated. 

"It's England," Vincent chuckled. 

"Gah!" Lau appeared out of thin air and grabbed Eric's shoulders, leading him into the side room. "Stop standing there getting everything drenched and go into the side room over here where there is tile! Then strip!" Ran Mao grabbed Alan's shoulders and followed behind Lau. 

"He is almost like a cleaning fairy," Adrian laughed. 

"If only he knew how to clean sex toys," Vincent huffed. 

Grell returned, without William. She stood beside Adrian and sighed. "It's raining." 

"Yeah, it is, but what does that have to do with your tour?" Adrian asked. 

"Will insisted on carrying all our stuff in before it got too bad. He sent me back here." 

"What?" Vincent frowned. "We have people for that." 

"Yeah," Grell sighed. "But he insisted." 

Lau exited the room he was in with Alan...in a maid costume. "Isn't he cute?" he smiled, proud of himself. Adrian instinctively took pictures and sent them to Othello. 

"Where's Eric?" Vincent asked. 

"Oh, he went through the other door instead of putting on any of my spare clothes," Lau shrugged. 

Grell walked into the room and out the other door Lau was talking about. Adrian followed to see William with his arms crossed and Eric standing there, completely naked. The two were talking about something, apparently, but neither Adrian nor Grell could hear what it was about. They just saw Eric start walking, stumble forward, and collapse on top of William. The two kissed in the process. Grell stared, after watching it all play out, and walked back in the direction she came, Adrian running after her and following her all the way to her room. 

"It wasn't what it looked like," Adrian insisted, once Grell closed the door. 

"It doesn't take much to catch feelings for someone again!" Grell snapped. "Just one look and it can all go downhill. Those two just kissed! It might not have been planned but who is to say it won't be planned the next time? Or that there won't be a next time?" 

"You haven't told him yet, have you?" Adrian sat on the bed, patting the spot next to him. 

"He has been a little distant lately," Grell confessed. "I didn't want to give him a reason to be more distant." 

The door opened and William stood there. "It was an accident," he began. 

"I know," Grell folded her hands on her lap. 

"Grell," William walked over and sat on the other side of the bed, grabbing Grell's hands with his. "Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" 

Grell inhaled a long breath and finally looked William in the eyes. "I'm trans." 


	14. Thirteen

"Oh." William processed for a moment and nodded. "Okay." He held his face in his hands and sighed before allowing his hands to fall. "So that's what it was." 

"What do you mean 'oh.'" Grell frowned. 

"I thought I did something," William replied. "Or maybe that you were mad with me for not making more of a move." 

"Why would I be mad about that?" Grell huffed, crossing her arms. 

"Because you're the type to think if I'm not doing it with you then I must be doing it with someone else," William said matter-of-factly. 

"Oh, that's true," Grell admitted. "But, you're not...bothered or anything?" 

"Grell," William grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers. "I love you. Your grace, your beauty, and your fiery spirit have no equal. You've captured my heart and I would spend the rest of my life with you." 

"Was that a-" Grell's question was cut off by gross sobbing. Adrian moved around in front of the two and hugged them both. 

"I support you so much," he ugly sobbed. "I hope you get married and have a billion little pure babies. You're so cute..." 

...

"Who is this?" Adrian eyed the man up and down. 

"My name is Blavat," he smiled, placing his hand on his chest. "I'm a traveling magician asking you for a place to stay." No. Was the immediate response Vincent gave but he decided to ignore the instinct for now. 

"Give us a show and then I'll consider," he stated. 

"I'm honored that you're inclined to change your mind," Blavat grinned. "This is my assistant, Gregory Violet," he gestured to the person at his side. 

"Sky, we really shouldn't intrude on these people. This is a vacation home, why did you insist on coming here?" he muttered, crossing his arms underneath the cloak. 

"There are interesting people here, Violet," Blavat replied and walked behind Violet to grab his shoulders and push him forward. He allowed himself some distance between him and the crowd and outstretched his arms on either side. 

"I believe you'll find me very interesting after I do this," he smiled and the lights flickered. Everyone jumped, except Vincent of course, and Lau rushed over to grab Blavat. 

"How! Tell me how!" he shook Blavat slightly while asking him repeatedly. 

"I'm afraid I can't do that...I really need a place to stay and Mr. Phantomhive enjoys his mysteries." 

"Hm," Vincent placed his hand on his chin and stared at Blavat intently, to which he smiled without revealing anything. "There are plenty of extra rooms." 

"Thank you very much, Mr. Phantomhive," he provided a light bow and grabbed Violet's hand to go walk to their room. 

"I didn't tell him which one to go to," Lau clapped his hands. "Is this one of those mystical events?" 

"Are you really the type to believe in those?" Vincent chuckled. 

"I can believe in whatever I want, thank you," Lau huffed. 

"I'm sure." 

"So," Othello ran down the stairs, jumped, and glomped Adrian from behind. "I heard William and Grell are getting married." 

"W-what?" Grell gasped. 

"Was I wrong?" he pouted, resting his chin on Adrian's shoulder. 

"Can you get off of my husband?" Vincent crossed his arms. 

"Absolutely not," Othello frowned. "Mine now." 

"Right, right," Dr. Stein grabbed the back of Othello's lab coat and pulled him off. "And, what are you going to do if they send us back early because you couldn't keep your hands to yourself?" 

Othello huffed and flailed his arms about. "Put me down! I just want free hugs!" 

"Adrian's hugs aren't free, I expect a down payment," Vincent corrected. 

"How much?" Othello crossed his arms. 

"Nothing you can afford, I'm sure," Vincent grinned. 

"I'll make Alan pay for it," Othello replied, smugly. 

"Excuse me?!" Alan threatened to sob. "I'm already in so much debt!" 

"A little more debt on top of the debt isn't much different," Othello shrugged. "A ditch is still a ditch no matter how deep it is." 

"You're infuriating," Alan ran away crying. 

"But seriously, how much does it cost to get hugs from him?" Othello was determined to figure it out. Vincent walked over and whispered into his ear the cost. His cheery expression dropped instantly. "What the fuck?" 

"How much? What did he say?" Adrian's curiosity just increased tenfold. 

"He said even if I compiled all of the student debt in America it wouldn't be even a tenth of what it would cost to get unlimited hugs from you," Othello huffed. 

"Makes you wonder what the cost would be for a night of se-" Vincent slapped his hand over Lau's mouth before he could finish his statement. 

"Do not attempt to pimp out my husband, thank you." 

Lau grabbed Vincent's hand and removed it. "Fine, but only if you tell me how to do that light thing." 

"Do you think you're in a position to be making orders?" 

"I'll settle for a new building chain for my pharmacy and that's final," Lau grinned. 

"Once a businessman, always a businessman?" Grell sighed. 

"He went from a silly trick of lights to an entire building chain...I will never understand how these people think," William adjusted his glasses and leaned up against the wall. "And I'm supposed to be one of them." 


	15. Fourteen

Adrian woke up with a very uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. He sat up and turned to look at his side, where Vincent should be, only to find that there was no one there. He looked around the room, silence bothering him, and still no Vincent. Adrian stood up and walked around into the bathroom, onto the balcony, and various other locations but still no Vincent. His phone rang on the nightstand. 

"Hello?" 

"I bet you're looking for my darling boy," the voice was unfamiliar at first. Adrian couldn't place it. He frowned, thinking about it too hard, until the voice spoke again. "He is with me, in his rightful location. I'm lucky Blavat is a man of great talent." 

"Blavat..." 

"One look at you and he could tell my darling boy's weakness. I'm glad I chose him in the end." 

"Where are you?" 

"I can't tell you that, it would ruin the fun," she snickered. That cursed woman. 

"What do you want?" 

"I want money, sweetie, and I know he is reluctant to pay me. You would absolutely do everything within your power to get him back, wouldn't you? So, give me the money and I won't bother you again. I promise. I might even return him to you in one piece." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"You know what I'm talking about," she paused. "I'm going to ruin him again if you don't pick up the pace. I'll give you three days to think about it before starting my fun. I want 50 billion. That shouldn't be too much, right? For the richest man in the world," she cackled and hung up. 

"I don't have that kind of money," Adrian threw the phone up against the wall and started biting his long nails. Taking that much money shortly after their wedding would be the same as announcing to the public he was some gold digger. It would ruin Vincent's image and damage the company. Not to mention 50 billion was no small amount. A simple million or so would be pocket change but get higher than that and it could do some damage...especially if it's not in a proper investment. 

"You don't have those kinds of friends either," Lau popped out from under the bed and in-between Adrian's legs. He nearly fell over. "Good Morning," he smiled, crawling out and standing up. "I wonder, why was it him she decided to kidnap? Vincent has those connections he could get the money to her easily if she'd just kidnapped you..." Lau pointed, smirking slightly. 

"It's not about the money," Adrian shook his head, placing his hand on his hip. "It's about control, obviously. She wants her toy back and wants to ruin me in the process. It's payback for daring to marry her 'beloved boy.'" 

"Oh?" Lau grinned, hiding his smile behind his floppy sleeve. "So, what are you going to do about it, Mr. Phantomhive?" 

"I haven't changed my name." 

"No, but you're smiling just like the Earl," Lau pointed his floppy sleeve to Adrian's face. "I wonder, are you excited about the change to prove yourself as the husband of Vincent?" 

...

Adrian laid out the map of England and placed a chess piece on their current location. He used the Queen, because, well, he wanted to feel like a diva and Grell insisted on it anyway. He then took a compass and made a circle around their location. 

"We're looking for a place we can get to by car within a few hours. Blavat said he was a traveling magician so it's highly unlikely that they have enough money to travel instantaneously. Unless they somehow knew how to hotwire one of Vincent's many types of traveling flying vehicles, even then it's unlikely they know how to pilot something like that. Many of the ones at this location require two people regardless so it's even more unlikely Blavat and Violet know how to pilot." 

"Couldn't we just, I don't know, find the money?" Othello lay on the couch upside down with his feet in the air. 

"We aren't rich billionaires!" Alan gasped. 

"No, but, well..." Othello shrugged. "I don't really want to do that much work," he puffed out his cheeks. 

Dr. Stein flicked his forehead. "Could you at least be nice about your laziness?" 

"Says you!" he huffed. "You haven't even gotten out of your pajamas! You're just as lazy as I am right now!" 

"Othello," Adrian smiled, folding his hands. "I'll give you a special hug if you help and play nice." 

Othello rolled off of the couch and towards the table. He kneeled and stared at it, his eyes barely poking up from over the side. "If you put it like that, I'm afraid I must help." 

"You can cut out these spots," Eric took a sharpie and crossed out various locations. The slight glare Adrian gave him made him feel the need to continue, "These aren't great places to build a building. The dirt is too soft and they're flooding regions. You can't hide a body in a place where buildings don't exist, especially an unconscious one..." 

"Oh, so you are good for something," Adrian smiled and patted Eric's head. "But I still don't like you." 

"Right..." he laughed a bit nervously. 

"Hm," Adrian looked at the remaining portion of the map. 

"Hi, sorry to drop in," Blavat fell from the ceiling and landed nicely on his legs. "I come in-" he tore off his arm, "pieces." 

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now," Adrian grinned ominously as his fringe covered his eyes. 

Blavat reattached his arm and raised them both above his head. "Peace. Peace. I come in peace. I'm sorry," he smiled awkwardly and backed up into the wall without realizing. Or, maybe it was on purpose because the wall shifted, revealing a passageway. 

"I knew it!" Othello hi-fived Dr. Stein. "They do exist!" 

"Why are you here, Blavat?" Adrian crossed his arms. 

"I really have nothing against Mr. Phantomhive," Blavat promised. "I was sent back here to lead you down the wrong path," he gestured to the doorway. "Mrs. Phantomhive is a very persuasive woman and she knows all the right blackmail techniques. I don't know exactly where she is but I can help you narrow down the areas..." 

"Why would I trust you?" 

"If I'm wrong you can kill Violet. I have him tied up in the room you let me use. He is sleeping soundly. I'm a bit of hypnotist." 

"I'll take it, I suppose," Adrian sighed and gestured to the map. "Might as well add your two cents." Adrian held out the marker for Blavat. He took it and marked three potential locations. "Alright, we will split up into teams and go separately."

"Lau, you take this one," Adrian pushed Blavat forward. "Brother dearest, take your little psychologist toy. Grell and William should stay here in case Vincent manages to escape on his own." 

"What about you?" Grell frowned. 

"I can handle myself," he smiled. Everyone had doubts. 


	16. Fifteen

Adrian placed the gun in his boot and briefly felt apologetic. Vincent did mention his dislike for them. But, then again, didn't he also mention that Adrian should defend himself? He sighed and shook his head, making that long trek into the woods. It shouldn't take more than an hour or two to get there. Adrian wasn't exactly the most physically fit individual but at least he had stamina. 

Upon reaching the designated location he wasn't surprised to see miscellaneous traps in place. Childish things like rope meant to catch you by the ankle. He frowned, avoiding them, and hid under the nearest window. He listened for any signs someone was there. 

"Why don't we skip the pleasantries and you just come in through the front door like a decent human?" Claudia hummed at the end of her sentence. Adrian cringed. He stood up and opened the door, skeptically, wondering if there were any spare traps in place. 

He walked in and turned to see Vincent chained to a bed and unconscious. Unclothed, for the most part, with various bruises and minor wounds. Adrian gritted his teeth and turned to face Claudia, muttering things in disgust. 

"Don't look so evil," she laughed. "He has been unconscious for most of the time. I've tried waking him up in any which way but," she shrugged, not a care in the world, "it simply wasn't meant to be. I enjoy dolls but only after I've broken them first. Now," she smiled sweetly and clapped her hands. "Do you have the money so soon?" 

"I don't owe you any money." 

"No? But, without me you would never have gotten your lovely partner in crime," she grinned and walked over to the bed, rubbing Vincent's face with her hand she leaned over him, staring at Adrian. 

"Don't touch him," he snapped. 

"Oh? Are you really going to kill me?" she grinned, looking forward to it.

"Why would I kill you?" 

"Because," she moved her hand down Vincent's sleep-like expression and down his torso. "The only way either of us is certain the other will never interfere again is if one of us dies." 

"I'll lock you up."

"I'll break free." 

"I'll break your legs."

"I'll crawl." 

"I'll chop off your arms too." 

"Then I'll manipulate someone into being my limbs." 

"Why are you doing this?" 

"Because I want my husband back. We aren't that different, you and I," Adrian's skin crawled at her smile. "If Vincent died, how do you think you'd react? You've had a taste already...I've seen the news of his helicopter crash." 

"What are you going on about?" 

"How do you think you'd react? Truthfully? Would you handle it well or would you turn into me?" she stood up straight and pointed to herself. "You'd find someone close enough and once you've lost your sanity completely, you might end up torturing them just as I have. My someone was very close by..." she looked down. "Because my son happened to look so much like him..." she looked up at the sky and smiled softly, remembering her husband. 

"You have some serious screws loose." 

"Don't be so boring!" she snapped. "Do you really think all monsters start out that way?" 

"I don't understand..." Adrian looked down at Vincent. "What did you tell him to get him to come here?" 

"Oh? That's what you're worried about?" she sighed and shook her head. "Don't you see? Blackmail is a very simple thing once you know what matters to someone the most. Is it their money? Their pride? Their company?" she walked towards Adrian and slung her arms around him. He was frozen stiff. She stepped on the tips of her toes and whispered into his ear. "Or is it the one person they've found who puts them back together? My darling boy would do anything for you. Even if it meant meeting me again. Even if it meant tossing aside his brains and watching the world burn in ruin. It's not that hard," she let out a laugh and moved down to stare Adrian in the eyes. "Vincent Phantomhive is not an enigma." 

Adrian stumbled back, trying to escape her, and fell on his ass. He crawled backwards onto the floor and stopped at the wall. She kept getting closer until she clambered on top of him. She grabbed the gun in his boot and placed it in his hand, aiming it at her head. "Shoot me," she practically ordered. "Do it. Don't be a coward. Shoot me." 

He stared at the barrel of the gun and then into her eyes. That was a mistake. She held him captive there. Muttering the same phrase over and over until his finger twitched over the trigger and she smiled. 

"Shoot me," she pleaded this time. 

"Well, if you insist," Ciel pulled out his gun and shot her in the leg. She winced, and her attention was diverted. She looked at Ciel, blinked, wiped her eyes, and squinted. Then she looked at the bed and back to Ciel. Whomst'd've? 

"Sebastian, can you take out the trash? I thought I told you last night," Ciel shook his head with a disappointed sigh. Sebastian grabbed Claudia by the hair and dragged her out kicking and screaming. Well, that was that. No use trying to figure out what they were going to do to her now. 

"What are you doing here?" By 'here' he meant England. Adrian knew what Ciel was doing 'here' helping Vincent. But how did he get to this place? 

"Do you really think I wouldn't stowaway on Daddy's fancy toys this time?" he snickered. 

Adrian didn't care at this point the crimes Ciel may or may not have tried to commit against him. He was just happy to see him. So he jumped up and clung to Ciel, crying into his shoulder, "I'm so glad you're alright and Vincent didn't scare you off forever. I missed having you around." 

"There, there," Ciel patted Adrian's head. "We need to get Daddy treated." 


	17. Sixteen

"He isn't waking up," Adrian hadn't moved from his spot by Vincent for about 24 hours now. 

"I imagine this is a type of self-induced coma," Othello grabbed Adrian's shoulder and squeezed it. "It'll take some time. You need to take him to a hospital and get him looked at properly." 

"Do you know how to fly a plane?" 

"Honey," Grell shook her head. "You've got money now. Hire someone to fly the plane. Buy first class tickets and go back home. Use a hospital here. There are many ways to go about this." 

"Grell," Othello spun around and clung to Grell's arm, dragging her out. "He's finding excuses to avoid hearing the answer," he spoke in a soft but sweet voice to avoid Adrian overhearing as they left. "Please be gentle." 

"I know this is the worst time to ask," Ciel sat down on the bed and grabbed Adrian's hand. "But have you thought about how you're going to manage the company? There isn't a lot of time left before your scheduled vacation is over." 

"Fuck," Adrian whispered. 

"It's a bit too soon but," Ciel sighed and crossed his arms. "Would you like to publicly announce me?" 

"And add more scandal? The public is still talking about me. How do you think they'd take you? When you look so much like a son?" Adrian shook his head. 

"Haven't you ever heard of a doppelganger?" Ciel poked Adrian's forehead and moved some of his hair to the side. "It's not unheard of for people to get behind strange happenings. If we dramatize my first meeting with Daddy into a story the public enjoys, they won't think I'm his illegitimate child." 

"You'll have to stop calling him 'Daddy.'"

"Hm, only in public," Ciel smirked. 

"And what of Sebastian?" 

"He's going to be my loyal dog," Ciel hopped off of the bed and hugged Sebastian's arm. "No one will ever connect the Sebastian Michaelis of your company to this Sebastian." He grinned and stared up at Sebastian. "Have I told you how much I enjoy butlers?" 

"I am _not_ dressing up as a butler. You won't catch me dead in a tailcoat." 

"Oh, you're so cute, thinking you have a choice." 

"No, I'm not-" Ciel dragged Sebastian out of the room to torture him with Mey-Rin and Ran Mao. 

...

As Ciel expected, the public's perception of him was greatly in his favor. They enjoyed concocting theories on how two people could look so similar and not be blood-related. Of course, with the publicity there was also the Trancy family to worry about. But for now, all on Adrian's mind was Vincent. Lying in this hospital bed with no signs of waking up. His injuries were healing steadily but his mind was still lost. 

"Do you think he will ever wake up?" Adrian asked Othello. "Tell me honestly." 

"It's hard to know..."

"Tell me honestly." 

"I- hm," Othello closed his eyes and placed his hands on his hips. He stood up straight and nodded. "My professional opinion is I have no fucking clue. And that's that. So, there you have it. I said it. You happy now? I don't know one way or the other. You better mark this day in history because this is the only time I'll tell you that I don't know anything." 

"Sorry to drop in," Blavat fell from a space in the ceiling. 

"Are you going to enter every conversation with that line?" Othello raised an eyebrow. 

"Pawsibly," a small stuffed kitty appeared in Blavat's hands and he placed it on Othello's head. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I came to offer my salvations. No," Blavat frowned. "Salutations?" he scratched his temple. "Services?" 

"You're the one that got him into this mess," Adrian snapped. 

"Ah, yes," Blavat nodded and pointed at Adrian. "But I'm also here to get him out of this mess so can we call that even? I have nothing against Mr. Phantomhive, I assure you." 

"How did you get here?" Othello frowned, hugging the cat he'd taken out of his hair. 

"Magic," Blavat winked. 

"How did you _really_ get here?" 

"Magic," Blavat grinned. Othello glared. "I rode in the stomach of a mechanical bird just like everyone else that flies around the world," Blavat laughed. 

"So, you took a plane."

"You're not very adventurous, are you?" Blavat shook his head, disappointed. 

"What about your assistant?" 

Blavat raised his finger to answer the question and then allowed it to fall. His face became three shades paler. "Sugarhoneyicedtea," he muttered. 

"You forgot Violet in England?" Othello gasped. 

"It wasn't my fault!" Blavat insisted. "I was busy doing a lot of things!" 

"Like finding a plane to sneak onto?" Othello rolled his eyes. 

"Maybe," Blavat turned on his heel to face Vincent. He walked over to the bed and leaned over to press their foreheads together. He stood up and nodded, giving Adrian a thumbs up. "There is hope. I'd say in the next day or so he will wake up." 

"I thought you were going to help," Adrian frowned. 

"I did help! I gave you an estimate!" Blavat huffed. 

"Shouldn't you go worry about Violet?" Othello held out the cat plush for Blavat to take. 

"Are you sure you don't want to keep that?" Blavat pointed to the cat. 

"If you don't take it right now, I'm going to keep it." 

"Alrighty, have fun then. I'll come back in a day or two to see if there are any complications with Mr. Phantomhive," Blavat wandered over to the window and jumped out of it. 

"If he does the 'drop in' thing again I'm going to murder him," Othello glared at the window. 

"Murder him even if he doesn't." 


	18. Seventeen

_He was going to settle this, once and for all, and then promptly leave. But, things don't always go according to plan. He shouldn't have let Blavat attempt to manipulate him. It wasn't a very good attempt, but it got him here, so it must've been good enough. Vincent crossed his arms and waited for her arrival. It had to be her. Who else would make up such a weird scheme?_ _Arms appeared from behind and he grabbed them, wrestled with her, until ultimately one move in the wrong direction settled his fate. He hit his head on a rock._

_Opening his eyes to witness something far too similar to the past, he stared up at his wrists attached forever to the bed. And then looked down at his feet. He was barely wearing clothes. Memories, too many of them, came back to him. Vincent shook his head, closed his eyes, and tried to think of better things._

I have people that will miss me this time. _He told himself._ If I'm here it won't be for that long. _He insisted. But of course, it didn't matter what he said or tried to say. She would force him back to those days with a single glance._ So, don't let her glance. 

_Vincent closed his eyes. He shut himself off. He retreated into the depths of his mind. Sleeping. He wanted to sleep. He had to sleep. Sleeping was a great way to pass time._

_"Vincent?" a smile from a redheaded girl holding out her hands. A ladybug inside them. "Look at this. Isn't it cute?"_

_"Angel," a childish version of him replied. "Most ladybugs are actually male..."_

_"You're not supposed to tell her that!" a younger Diedrich slapped him on the back of his head._

_"Maybe I'll just be a man then," she huffed, letting the bug go free._

What are these memories? _Vincent didn't understand. Was it safe to go back now? He should wait it out a little longer._

"Do you think he is going to wake up?" _That voice... Vincent reached out to grab it, it seemed familiar, but he woke up too soon._

"Dee?" Vincent's eyes opened and his hand was grabbing Diedrich's wrist tightly. 

"Mr. Phantomhive?" Diedrich blinked. He hadn't heard Vincent call him Dee since-

"Dee, where am I?" he looked around at the hospital room. Faces he recognized. Things he understood. But then there were things he didn't understand. Why was this silver-haired stranger holding his other hand and crying? Why was he wearing a ring? Why was his therapist here? And how did he get into this hospital? 

"Who are you?" 

Adrian dropped Vincent's hand and stared at him. Did he hear that right? Haha, no, that had to be a trick of his ears. But, the confusion on his face and the so clearly visible reactions and expressions...this wasn't the same Vincent he knew. "Who are you?" he repeated. "Dee, who is this?" he turned to look at Diedrich, prepared to trust anything he said as law. Fear, doubt, a mixture of the two, Adrian glanced at Diedrich. Would he tell him the truth? Or take this as his chance to get Vincent back? He didn't want to think like this...he didn't...but...

Diedrich opened his mouth to reply but Othello reached out his arm and stepped in front of him. "Vincent, what is the last thing you remember?" 

"I was in England," he winced, grabbing his forehead. 

"Okay, stop," Othello cut him off. "Let me be more specific. Who are you? Who is your family? What are the names of your closest friends?" 

"My name is Vincent Phantomhive. I am the owner of The Funtom Company and a successful businessman. I was adopted into the Spears' family. My friends are Angel and Dee, we've known each other since we were kids," he smiled, sweetly, completely out of character. 

"I see," Othello walked around to the side of the bed and grabbed Adrian's arm, dragging him out of the room and down the hallway a bit. 

"What's going on?" Adrian wasn't sure he wanted to know but he asked anyway. 

"He's deleted his trauma," Othello paused, trying to connect the dots. "Because you were part of his recovery you were also a piece of the trauma memories and were erased too. He's done this before and since we know now that his childhood memories weren't lost completely it's possible that you're still in there somewhere as well." 

"Great, so I'll just make him remember who I am," Adrian turned back to go walk into the room but Othello grabbed his arm. 

"Wait, I'm not done," he continued to think for a moment. "You're connected to his trauma. This is just a possibility but if he remembers you, he might also remember her. Right now, he doesn't, so his mood has changed drasticall-" 

"I'm a walking trigger," Adrian's eyes widened. 

"This hasn't happened before so I don't have much to go on but it's possible." 

"What's this mean then? I can't be around him?" Adrian's mind started spiraling but Othello cupped his face and forced him to make eye contact. 

"Let his memories return naturally if they're going to return. Don't get frustrated and don't turn yourself into the problem. We'll give him a vague explanation to avoid him trying too hard to think and then go from there. Okay?" Adrian nodded. "Okay. It's possible that even if he doesn't remember his body still remembers you. Now," he grabbed Adrian's hand and dragged him back. "Let's figure this all out." 

"Why are you being so formal?" Vincent laughed. "You should just call me 'Vinnie' like you used to," he insisted. 

"Ah," Diedrich held his face in his hands and sighed. This was going to take a lot of getting used to. He was very relieved to see Adrian walk back in. 

"Oh?" Vincent awaited the explanation. He was very curious about this stranger due to everyone's reactions. 

"Mr. Phantomhive," Diedrich began, and gestured to Adrian, starting his explanation that he had intended to give before Othello cut him off. "This is your husband. Adrian Crevan." 

"Ahahaha," Vincent laughed awkwardly. "I could've sworn you said 'husband.'"

"He is your husband," Diedrich repeated. 

"You're joking, right?" 

"I'm serious." 

Vincent's laid-back demeanor evaporated into thin air and he stared at Diedrich coldly. "But I've never had, and never will have, any intentions of getting married." Good news, he still had some Vincent-like qualities. Bad news, he totally has no interest in his husband anymore. 

"This is it; this is how I get kicked out to the curb and divorced before we've even lasted an entire year," Adrian leaned up against a wall and rested his head against it. "What about the house we were building?" Ah, wait, but didn't Othello say something about the body remembering? Vincent is still Vincent and Vincent doesn't like being touched... he noticed him back away when Othello stepped in front of Diedrich so maybe...

Adrian walked over to the bed and went in for the kill. He placed his hand right in the center of Vincent's chest and looked him straight in the eyes. No flinching. No backing away. No cringe and no signs of obvious discomfort. Just Vincent trying very hard not to be obviously confused. 

"Start believing it. I'm not getting a divorce," Adrian removed his hand and grabbed his coat. It glided onto his arms and he walked out. "I'll see you when you get discharged, Vincent." 


	19. Eighteen

"Welcome home," Adrian smiled, watching Diedrich guide Vincent inside. He should still have memory of his own home...but Diedrich was awful close to him. The first thing to catch Vincent's eyes were the portraits of Adrian hanging around. Adrian had spent the entirety of Vincent's time in the hospital finding the portraits and hanging them in very 'in your face' places. Now everywhere Vincent turned he would see a very aesthetically pleasing Adrian. Even if it was a double edge sword and Adrian had to stare at himself all of the time. 

"Why on earth are there so many? I would never-" Vincent caught himself and placed his hand on his chin, staring at this one in particular. "Okay, I probably would, but I know for a fact I wouldn't place them on the wall like this." 

"Look," Vincent turned to Adrian. "I know you and I are technically married but I don't know who you are, Mister Crev-" 

"Adrian," he cut him off. 

"Adrian," Vincent reluctantly complied. 

"It doesn't matter if you don't know me. You'll want to know me. Give it enough time," Adrian smirked. 

...

"You're going to sleep in here?" Adrian watched Vincent crawl under the covers. 

"This is my bed," Vincent glared slightly. "You should sleep somewhere else." 

"I'm not sleeping anywhere else," Adrian laughed and took off his shirt. He let his pants fall to the ground and put on something more comfortable. He didn't know if he was imagining it but he felt a certain gaze on his back. He glanced over his shoulder to see Vincent staring. Upon realizing he had been caught, he looked away. 

"You're not going to ask about them?" 

"Ask about what?" Vincent refused to look back at a half-naked Adrian. 

"My scars. That's what you're looking at, isn't it? Go ahead, ask, everyone does." 

"Everyone else is boring," Vincent rolled onto his side and used his arm as a barrier between him and the pillow. 

"Yes, that might be true but," Adrian grabbed Vincent's shoulder and pulled him onto his back. He stared down at him, sitting on the bed, and picked up his hand to place it over the scar on his chest. "You wanted to touch them, not know how I got them, isn't that right?" 

Vincent moved his hand up the scar to Adrian's neck and then face. He sat up, staring at Adrian's face intently, tracing the scar there over and over. "I don't understand." 

"Don't understand what?" 

"Why anyone would want to scar your beautiful face..." Vincent pulled back his hand. "Sorry." 

Adrian grabbed it. "We're married, Vincent. We've done worse things." 

"Maybe so," Vincent avoided thinking too deeply about the images that sentence conjured up. "But I'm not that person you remember right now and I don't know if I'll ever be the same." 

"You're still you, with or without memories of me," Adrian chuckled. 

Vincent pulled Adrian close. "You make me feel very relax-" his eyes closed and he fell asleep midsentence. Adrian sat there awkwardly, holding him, and wondering how he would get the two of them in a lying position. 

...

"I don't remember this room," Vincent stared at the locked door. He had the key. He figured this was the key, but he didn't understand the room. Maybe there was something in here that would help him remember Adrian? He found that unlikely but unlocked the door regardless. 

"Vince-" Adrian hadn't expected Vincent to go there so soon. If he had, he would've hidden the key. He stared at Vincent as the door opened. Vincent dropped the keys in his hand and took a single step back. 

"Oh my god." It was then that he noticed Adrian standing there. He looked at him and then back into that room. "Did I? Was that-" he pointed at Adrian's face. 

"No! No, no, that wasn't you," Adrian rushed forward and closed the door, leaning up against it. "I had these scars before I even knew you existed. I promise." 

Vincent was relieved, to say the least, but not entirely convinced. He gently pushed Adrian aside and opened the door again, walking into the redroom. He looked around. "I don't remember being this type of kinky," Vincent tilted his head, very confused, staring at the wall of sex toys. 

"But you do admit to being kinky?" Adrian snickered. 

"Everyone has their own preferences..." Adrian had many questions but refrained from asking any of them. He didn't want to bring up unwanted memories. Vincent winced and brought his hand to his forehead. 

"Alright, that's enough of that," Adrian grabbed Vincent's free hand and dragged him out of the room. Vincent refused, shaking his hand away. 

"You don't want me to remember you?" 

"Remembering me isn't worth losing your newfound sanity. You're happy, aren't you? I don't want you to be unhappy again." Adrian grabbed a piece of his long hair and started twirling the ends of it in his fingers. 

"I don't know what happiness is." He winced again, tempted to tear out a few strands of hair if that would change the source of pain. 

"Trust me on this," Adrian grabbed his hand again and walked to the door. "You don't want to remember the things you forgot. There is a reason you forgot them." 

"I don't want to feel incomplete." Vincent pushed Adrian forward and closed the door, locking it from the inside. 

"Vincent?" Adrian slammed his hand down on the door. This was incredibly familiar. "Vincent, please let me in! I can tell you what you want to know! You don't have to lock yourself in there to try and coax it out!" Adrian rested his fists against the door and placed his forehead on it. Not again. Please not this again. Their connection should be stronger than just a few memories, right? It wasn't just attraction...

"Vincent?" 

The door opened but Adrian's weight was still on it so he fell forward, tripping over himself trying to catch his balance but unable to. He fell promptly onto his face. Ah. Such an idiotic move. Adrian felt Vincent grasp his arms, firmly, next to his shoulders and helped him to his feet. He stared into his eyes, searching for something, and then it all clicked together. 

"This has happened before, hasn't it?" he asked, somewhat skeptically. 

"Yes, it has..." 

"The day we first met-" the two spoke at the same time and promptly cut off, waiting for the other to continue. When neither one did, they smiled instead. 

"Do you...remember me?" Adrian wasn't sure he wanted the answer. But he asked regardless. Vincent replied by brushing his hair behind his ear and pushing his head down for a kiss. Adrian took that to mean 'yes' but, of course, one could never be sure with Vincent Phantomhive. 


	20. Epilogue

The house was finally finished so Vincent sold his old housing and invited Ciel and Sebastian to move into the new location. He did remember all of the important things about Adrian Crevan but his trauma was still erased. Not that he needed that. All he knew was how he used to act, without really knowing why, and for some reason, his controlling tendencies snuck their way back into his life. But the woman that had given birth to him was dead both in real life and to his mind. 

"What was the question you were going to ask me that you won in that bet?" Ciel finally built up enough courage to ask. 

"You'll know when the time is right," Vincent smiled from across the table. 

"Are we just not going to ever mention..." Sebastian scratched his arm, trying to find something to look at other than either of the Phantomhives' eyes. 

"Mention what?" Adrian shrugged. "Your attempt to force yourself on me, the attempt to murder Vincent, the fact Ciel threatened to shoot me, breaking and entering into our home, you murdering someone, or that car chase?" Adrian counted on his fingers. "Am I missing anything?" 

"I didn't need a full list of my crimes," Sebastian sighed. 

"All is well that ends well, I suppose," Vincent shrugged. "This isn't the first time I've befriended people that have tried to kill me," he grinned, resting his chin on his hand. 

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. There are a whole bunch of phrases about being close to people who try to kill you," Ciel patted Sebastian's head. "It shouldn't be that strange." 

"So... we are all okay with this?" he laughed awkwardly. 

"Oh no, I have many plans to murder you in your sleep," Vincent's grin never faded but Sebastian's entire body tensed. "I'm kidding, or am I?" 

"Daddy!" Ciel whined, jumping into Sebastian's lap and hugging him. "You can't kill my pet! I'll throw Diedrich out if you do!" 

"Oh no, not Dee," Vincent gasped, mocking shock. "You're safe, for now," he pointed his butter knife at Sebastian. 

"This is a very strange family we have here," Adrian leaned back in his chair. 

"Do you think so?" Ciel and Vincent both asked, tilting their heads in the same direction. 

"Just a bit."

"If you insist," Ciel and Vincent both shrugged. 

_And they all lived happily ever after...for the most part..._


End file.
